What's Greater, Insanity or Love?
by Emma di Angelo
Summary: They never expected to just wake up one day in a loony bin. They never expected their friends to go insane. And they sure as hell didn't expect to fall for each other in an abandoned insane asylum. But is the place really abandoned? How did they even get there in the first place? Shizaya, and some other shippings. I promise the stories better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo~ I'm Emma di Angelo and this is my very first fanfic! ^w^

Izaya: Hooray. We're all over flowing with joy

Emma: Thank you for so much enthusiasm Iza-chan. -_-# *Gets a switchblade thrown past her head* OAO Da hell man!

Izaya: Don't you ever call me that again or next time I WON'T miss.

Emma: Fine fine. Any way just wanted to let you wonderful readers know that this story has gore, Shizaya, foul language, yaoi, violence, insanity, yaoi, horror, maybe some lemons, moments of OOC-ness, yaoi, Shizaya, darkness, tragedy, yaoi, Shizaya, crazy doctors, and a bunch of other wonderful things! :D

Izaya: Smut? With whom might I ask?

Emma: You'll see. You'll all see. *w*

Izaya: *Raises brow looking at crazy women with annoyance* whatever.

Shizuo: Emma DOESN'T OWN anything except the idea for the fanfic.

Emma: Yea! Cause if I did own DRRR! Shizaya would be cannon bitches! And I would have had Vorona and any other hoe that be interfering with mah ship killed off before she could even say "Hey look Ikebukuro!" *Goes off ranting*

Izaya: On with the story!

Groaning in pain, Orihara Izaya sat up and examined his surroundings with something he rarely felt. Fear. The young man had woken to find himself in a plush room. The walls and floor were made of foam that were a disgusting pasty yellow. Splotches of red tainted the floor where Izaya had laid his head not long ago. The small light that hung from the ceiling was his only comfort and even that was pushing it. _Where the hell am I? _Izaya furrowed his brows as he quickly realized another problem to add to his current situation. His arms were bound behind his back by a straight jacket. _An insane asylum. Tch must be Shinra or that monster Shizuo's idea. Very funny. Pitiful. _After some struggle Izaya wormed his way up to a standing position getting a clearer view of his quarters. A small window on the door greeted Izaya making the informant shake loose of his fear. _I swear if this is that beasts fault I will end him! Maybe a nice dose of rat poison to his milk would do the trick…_

Going on his tippy toes, he takes a peak at just what was outside his little window. What was outside his soft room almost made the man grateful he was in here and not out there. His crimson eyes shut tight as he backed away trying to erase the image from his mind. Just outside in front of the door was a grotesque decomposing body. A female, perhaps in her early thirties, gutted like a fish. Her organs scattered all over the hall way and speckles of her blood traced the wall opposite to the window. Her eye lids were sewn open showing off empty bloodied eye sockets. Her mouth was ripped open from corner lip to lower jaw line to look like a disturbed frown. And her limbs were hacked off with surgeon precision.

Izaya had to hold back from emptying whatever contents were left in his stomach from his meal last night. _That. That can't be real. It couldn't. I mean I've seen open wounds b-but that was just. Sick._

"Shinra! This isn't funny! Let me out this instant!" Izaya growls shouting to the ceiling looking around for some sort of camera. If it wasn't Shinra then maybe it was Namie finally turning on him. Or it could have been some other enemy. It couldn't have been that monster Shizuo. Could it? "Shizu-chan if this is some way at getting back at me your doing a mediocre job at it." Grumbling the raven haired sat down at the left hand corner of the room staring up at the window. For some odd reason he couldn't escape the sick feeling he felt at the pit of his stomach. Something was horribly off about this situation in more ways than one. For one thing Izaya wasn't in control like he normally was which was probably the main cause to his unusual fear. Another thing that seriously bothered him was of all pranks why this one? If it was Shinra he sorta understood why. The young underground doctor had told Izaya once that he belonged in a mental institution. But he was joking around with him. Right?

"It was probably that damn protozoan. In cahoots with Shinra and maybe even Celty." He tried putting things together like a puzzle. But the pieces didn't fit at all. He never saw Shizuo yesterday once. And he never even spoke to Shinra yesterday or the day before. He was so busy with the job he had to complete he didn't even bother dealing with the two or anyone outside what was needed for that matter. Maybe just for the sake of his sanity he wanted it to be Shinra or Namie. Or even Shizuo.

However what he didn't know was the same brute he thought had brought him to the disturbed place was stuck in the very same place as him. The very room across from the informant was the one holding the ex-bartender who had yet to wake.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A disturbed yell pierced Izaya's ears causing him to wince. He looked around his room confused when the scream stopped. Who was that? Getting up he peaked out the window grimacing at the sight of the dead body, looking around at the corridor. _Who was that? They sounded male. But. I don't think I've ever heard someone scream like that in my entire life._ Finally taking in all the details of the small image outside his own window he realized the hallway looked extremely worn down and old. Maybe it was only this hallway that was old with peeling paint, rotting walls and yellowed floor. Maybe. And maybe the Easter bunny and Santa clause were real and would someday team up to stop the world's evils. Going back to his corner Izaya wondered a bit if the room across from his own had an occupant. And if it did would they be able to help him get some sort of bearings. Grumbling about the itchy attire Izaya watched his feet wiggling his toes for some sort of amusement. "Great. I'm using my own feet as a source of entertainment now. Ne~ how wonderful.." Leaning his head against the padded wall Izaya began to try and piece together what had happened last night.

While the informant did this a very steamed and completely uncharacteristically angry, yea right, Shizuo woke. He was in a room exactly the same as Izaya's, straight jacket included. It took Shizuo almost a good two minutes to process his surroundings and another two minutes to conclude it was the flea's fault for him being trapped in the room. . "IZZAAAAAAYAAAAA!" he yelled breaking free of his strait jackets restraints.

At the sound of the familiar shout Izaya shot up and ran to the little window something close to happiness burning throughout him. When the man took a peak he nearly doubled over in laughter at the sight of Shizuo trapped in the little room. "Shizu-chan over here!" Izaya laughed shouting in hopes of being heard.

Apparently Shizuo heard him loud and clear cause when he got sight of the pest through his window he broke down the door holding him back from ringing the little parasites neck. "Where the hell am I you worthless flea!" Shizuo hissed glaring daggers at his greatest enemy. "Oh. Shizuo-kun wait there's a..Never mind." Izaya stated as Shizuo's barefoot stepped into the pool of blood surrounding the poor women. Shizuo's rage was too great for him to notice the red liquid or the body just inches from his big toe until he stepped right in it. This broke Shizuo out of his trance quickly. His amber eyes widened at the sight decomposing flesh and smell of copper. Quickly removing his foot the monster of Ikebukuro stepped back in pure shock. **What the fuck is that! Did the flea do that? But he's inside that room. That can't be real. **

Izaya watched the blondes face turn pale with mixtures of disgust, shock and only god knows what else. Had it been they were in a different situation then this one Izaya might have laughed taken a picture for future reference and laughed some more. But all Izaya really wanted to do was give the big brute a hug for some odd reason.

"Shizu-chan~ Can you be a good protozoan and break down the door to let me out? Ne~" Izaya tried getting the attention of the body guard but it wasn't really working out for him. The fool was in too much shock to even bother with Izaya. Growling Izaya hissed jumping up and down at the front of the window. "Shizuo you big idiotic brute get me out of this damn room! She's dead already so get over it!" the informant snarled. Normally he would have never raised his voice or stooped so low as to hiss or growl or even snarl for that matter. But he really needed to get the hell out of this room.

Shizuo, snapping out of the millions of confused thoughts going through his head, glared at Izaya. "You want out. I'll give you out flea." The blonde mumbled. "What? Shizuo-kun I couldn't hear you speak up!" Izaya shouted pressing his ear to the window, well barely his height wasn't helping with how damn high the window was. Without saying another word the blonde charged stepping over the body, slamming the door hard sending it flying back. On the momentary flight was Izaya who had realized too late what the Neanderthal was going to do.

Groaning Izaya wormed his way out from underneath the soft door grateful for its protection against any actual harm done to his body or face. "What the hell is wrong with you! You could have killed me!" the informant stood up glaring at a rather smug looking Shizuo. "That was the intention. Now. Talk flea. What the fuck happened!" grabbing on to Izaya by the collar of his new jacket he shook the smaller man trying to intimidate him some. He wasn't succeeding.

"How should I know? I'm not surprised by your stupidity though so here I'll point some things out for you. One. I am in the SAME place as you. Two. My room was LOCKED. Three. I am in a god damned STRAIT JACKET. So why on Earth would you even come up with the idea that I know what happened to us?" Izaya stated smirking slightly at the dumbfound look Shizuo had plastered on his face.

"Cause. Cause 99% of the time it's ALWAYS YOUR FAULT FLEA!" growled the blonde throwing Izaya across the tiny room. Wincing slightly at the hard impact against the wall, even if it was a bit soft, Izaya glared looking up at Shizuo's golden eyes. _I'm not going to get anywhere with him if I keep fighting him. If we really are trapped in some loony bin then I'm going to need his freakish strength at some point I know it. _

Shizuo scrunched up his nose folding his arms across his chest, waiting for some witty remark from the raven. However the witty remark never showed up making the blonde wonder just what the hell was going on here. Izaya stood up and looked at Shizuo with not an ounce of his usual mask on. Instead, he held a slightly frightened look on his face. His crimson eyes held no malice or mischief, only what Shizuo interpreted rather slowly as worry and fear. **Wow. The flea. Looking scared. I'm either dead and in hell. Or the end of the world really is real. **"Shizuo. I don't know what is going on here. I wish I did. But I don't. So. I can't believe I'm saying this. But we need to work together in order to get out of here ALIVE." He emphasized 'alive' rather clearly, even widening his eyes like an owl to show the importance.

Shizuo couldn't believe his ears. It really was the end of the world! "Tch. Fine flea. But if you so much as pull one thing off that annoys the crap out of me I will rip you apart!" Izaya rolled his eyes and nodded a silent agreement and walked to the door way, when he stopped and looked down at the women shuttering. _I really hope I don't end up that way…_

Emma: Hope you liked it! :D Sorry it was so lengthy and all. ^^' I kinda got carried away.

Izaya: Why the hell would I want to hug that moronic Neanderthal? Why would I even want to consider a truce with him!

Emma: Cause we all know you like him already so just admit it! D:

Shizuo: Wait. What? *Cluelessly smoking confused* The flea what?

Izaya: *Throws switchblade at Emma's forehead turning a bit red* Shut up!

Emma: *Bleeding* Whelp if you liked **R&R** babies! Tell me what I need to improve on and all that good juicy stuff. And if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! ^w^ Now I gotta go get this gash fixed up by Shinra. -.-'


	2. Chapter 2

Emma: O/O Oh. Oh my. I actually got reviews. Oh. My. This is about as good as Shizaya becoming cannon. Oh. Oh my. *Passes out on the floor*

Izaya: *Kicks at her body* I can escape now! *Try's to run away but an electric fence blocks him from leaving * Damn her…

Shizuo: Tch stupid flea. She's had this all planned out. You sure she ain't your cousin or something?

Izaya: I'd rather die than be related to her and that is saying a lot. -_-#

Emma: Okay okay I can pull myself together! Thank you sooo much everyone! I promise to try and update regularly! Oh my thank you so much! ^w^ *Cyber hugs you all* By the way there will be character deaths in this chapter so you have been warned! Take it away Iza-Chan!

Izaya: -_-# Emma. DOESN'T OWN anything but the idea for this fanfic.

OoOoO

After leaving the room the two walked the empty halls, looking into open doors for anyone. The place seemed empty and yet there was still the uneasy feeling that there was someone there. Watching. Waiting. "Shizu-chan, can you help me get out of this thing? I'd be much more help with it off ne~." Izaya tried for the hundredth time to get the blonde to help him out of the strait jacket. As of now no success. But if you were in this situation with THE conniving, twisted, and disturbed Orihara Izaya would you have let him walk free without it? Shizuo stopped and looked down at Izaya, glaring. "What did I fucking say about annoying me you parasite! STOP CALLING ME THAT GOD AWFUL NAME!" Shizuo yelled pressing his forehead to the informants. His golden eyes held a glare so fierce it would have house trained a lion in a matter of seconds. But, like always, Izaya was unaffected.

"Shizu-chan do you mind, you have morning breath." Izaya stated taking a step back. Without even getting a chance to blink Izaya was lifted into the air and thrown like a rag doll. Slamming into a door, the informant winced groaning at the pain that was brewing in the back of his skull. _Okay. I did deserve that one. _Stomping through the musty hall way Shizuo picked the skinny young man up off the floor and held him high in the air. "That was your first and final warning flea. If you so much as breath the wrong way I'll toss you in one of those rooms and lock the damn door!" Shizuo snarled giving Izaya a glare he had never seen before. It sent a small chill down his spine, but he would never admit that to anyone. His glare held promise and just pure hatred.

_Ouch. I actually think that hurts more than having a vending machine thrown at me…_ Rolling his eyes, the raven nodded opening his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a disturbed laugh. Both their eyes flew open in confusion. Where had the laugh come from? Or more importantly who the hell was it coming from? "Hello?" Shizuo asked dropping the parasite of the Earth on the floor. He took a few steps forward examining the empty hallway. Nothing there but flickering lights and some more rooms. "We have to check the rooms. It might be someone inside the room not out." Izaya pointed out, getting up with grace even for someone bounded in an itchy strait jacket. Izaya took the left, Shizuo the right both looking into each window.

Pressing his face into the darkened room, Shizuo couldn't help but worry a bit. What exactly was he going to tell Tom about not showing for work? He could still recall Tom's words from last night vividly. "Shizuo I need you to come into work early tomorrow. We have a very important job to do and I need you here on time." Even though the blonde was always there on time he felt the need to be there earlier on account of Tom's urgency. Or at least he HAD wanted to be there earlier than normal. Now he was stuck in some strange place that smelled like 'bukuro on a summer day when the crowds were heavy and the garbage had yet to be picked up. And to make matters worse. He was with the damn flea he has been trying so hard to kill.

"Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan!" Izaya hissed in a whisper, pushing at the ex-bartenders back. "Huh?" the blonde faced the flea, who was motioning at the door with urgency. "What is it? Speak up flea!" barked the blonde. Izaya's eyes widened in anger, shaking his head no. "What is it!" he shouted shoving the raven aside. Looking into the window he saw nothing but an empty room that was lit poorly, turning the room a sick murky yellow. "There's no one in here you dam-" Shizuo stumbled backwards when a pair of beady black eyes stared at him with interest, laughing. "Wow. What the fuck?" Shizuo took a step closer to the door watching as the beady eyes left. After five minutes the face with the beady eyes stepped into the center of the room spinning in circles muttering to them self.

"Hey flea, ain't that the chick that's always with that guy. You know. Her guy is your secretary's brother or something." Shizuo recalled bits and pieces. He faintly remembered the women at Izaya's apartment the day he went after the flea for stealing his shades and phone. **She was a fucking ice queen, telling me I had to make an appointment to see the flea. Some major bull shit if you ask me. **

Shizuo picked up Izaya so he could see the window better. Izaya had to hold back yelling at the Neanderthal for holding him up like some child that wanted to watch a performance. "That's Harima Mika. Her boyfriend is Yagiri Seiji. I would applaud you for knowing that much but alas my hands are tied. Literally." Izaya hinted in hopes of being released from the itchy restraints!

How the insane enjoyed this damn thing he will never know. Rolling his eyes, Shizuo tossed Izaya aside watching the girl. He already forgot her name so he decided to just call her girl tell he felt it necessary to learn her name. "I'll let her out." Shizuo murmured a loud. "Wait what?" Izaya looked up at the blonde with wide crimson eyes. _Is he crazy? Does he want to die! _"Shizuo wait!" Izaya shouted. Too late. When the door went flying out ran the crazy girl screaming and giggling. "Two dead boys got up to fight! Back to back they faced each other! Hehehahahehe!" the girl cackled then ran the opposite way gone in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell is her problem?" asked Shizuo furrowing his brows in confusion. Izaya shook, his mask fallen. _Two dead b-boys? I've heard that somewhere. I know I have j-just where? _The informant trembled, that feeling of fear returning. Uneasy pits of pain befell his stomach. Something wasn't right at all. "Oi! Flea! Can you fucking hear me? What was she talking about?" Shizuo shouted getting extremely annoyed with the raven haired parasite.

Izaya blinked at the direction the girl went faintly seeing a figure calmly stride down the hall. "Shizuo. We need to run. Fast. Now." Izaya blinked once more at the figure that grew larger and larger with each coming step. "What why? Hey look maybe that's someone that can help us. Hey! Over here!" Shizuo shouted. _No you idiot! That's probably one of the bastards that put us here! _Thinking fast Izaya head butted Shizuo hard and shoved him into the wall. _This should definitely piss him off. _"Hey Shizu-chan want to know what I heard from Shinra the other day? He told me you had a HUGE crush on me!" Izaya shouted taking off in the opposite direction of the man that would soon close in on them. At least he believed it was a man. All he could properly see was a bloodied lab coat and black boots.

As if on cue Izaya's ears rang with the sound of his name being shouted a loud. "IZZZAAAAAYYYYAAAAAAA!" Shizuo snapped chasing after the scrawny informant. "Come on Shizu-chan see if you can keep up!" Izaya laughed making a right into a hallway strewn with fallen medical equipment. Pulling off perfect parkour precision, Izaya successfully made it pass the obstacles without falling victim to fatigue. "GET BACK HERE YOU FLEA!" Shizuo shouted while hurling a wheel chair at the informant. Dodging the air borne wheelchair, Izaya kept running not looking back. _We need to distance ourselves from that man. He's bad news I know it. _

Making a left on to a new hallway Izaya stopped and stared in shock. _So much red. _Crimson red tainted the wall causing the peeling paint to down a new color. The artist was skillfully adding more red to the walls with his hands, a sick grin on his face. The source of his unlimited paint, two poorly sliced open corpse. A boy and a girl with eyes wide open, the fear still evident in their eyes. _Maybe I was wrong about my humans. Maybe they can't be as predictable as I thought._ Izaya watched the boy, Ryugamine Mikado, dip his hand into the open cadavers and add more blood to the already dripping wall. "I'll tell you a tale I know nothing about. The admission is free, so pay at the door. Now pull up a chair and sit on the floor." Mikado whispered in a rushed voice. _Poem! That's what it was. It was a poem. But I don't recall who told me it. _Quietly backing away from the blood coated scene Izaya turned only to bump into a warm torso. Shizuo watched with dull eyes at the scene before him.

**Oh man. I know that kid. Kyohei told me about that kid. He never said the kid was fucking insane. Fuck I want to go to my shitty apartment! This place is twisted. I've only been here maybe an hour or two and so far this place is a fucking nightmare! What else could be here?** Both Izaya and Shizuo quietly watched the former innocent teenager mutter to himself, painting the walls over and over on the same spots he passed with blood not long ago. "Mikado." Izaya whispered softly, watching the Dollars leader with confused eyes. Stopping the brunette turned his head and faced the two. His eyes were wide and like Mika were black, holding no trace of his chocolate eye color. Speckles of blood dried on the left side of his cheek and lips. The boy no longer looked as kind as he used to.

"One bright day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight. Back to back they faced each other. Drew their swords and shot each other!" laughed Mikado taking off into the darkness of the hallway he had painted.

Izaya's heart kept beating way too loud for him to hear anything. He knew his mask was gone. Nonexistent, but he didn't care right now. All he did care about was death. He feared it. It was one thing he knew he could label with the emotion of fear. Death. It would consume him in this place. "N-no way. That's impossible." Shizuo's voice rang with disbelief. The ex-bartender had given up on trying to get Izaya out of his trance and decided to check out who the bodies were. He nearly fell over with shock and disbelief.

The poor souls who lost their lives were Vorona and Tom. His friends. Grant it he wasn't very close to Vorona but Tom? Tom was one of his closest friends. How the hell had such a scrawny twerp taken down Tom AND Vorona? It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. He wouldn't allow it to be possible. **This kid couldn't have taken down Vorona and Tom. It's not possible…Right?** Even though he had a hard time believing this punk could kill his friends deep down he knew that the teen did do it. No matter how hard he wanted not to believe it he knew logic didn't apply here. The only rule that did apply in this hell was insanity above all else. Logic would be your down fall in this unstable domain. And it scared the hell out of Shizuo. Strength could help them on their journey yes, but when would it be made void of all its uses. Pushing all the buzzing thoughts aside, that only helped piss him off, he leaned down and gently closed the frightened wide eyes of his deceased friends.

It was a tough pill to swallow but he would have to get over it quickly and move on. Turning his attention to Izaya, Shizuo was shocked to find the informant with a blank gaze. **Flea's been pretty damn quiet. Maybe he's gone crazy too? **Sending the back of his left hand flying it impacted Izaya's cheek roughly causing a loud smack to sound through the silent halls. Izaya winced holding his cheek. _What the hell was that for?_ Growling the informant glared harshly at the body guard with anger bubbling over. "Why the hell did you just back hand me you stupid protozoan!"

"I thought you went crazy. You weren't talking. Normally you never shut your trap for more than a second."

"So you brought it upon yourself to slap me? It's official your stupider then I thought!" Izaya yelled uncharacteristically. Shizuo was taken aback by Izaya's outburst. **He looks pale and I think he's shaking. I think. Maybe Izaya's scared? Tch yea right. And maybe Celty is actually half tooth fairy! Wait…Actually that may be true…I should ask her when we get out of this mess. **Grumbling to himself Shizuo gets behind Izaya and rips off the restraints in one swift movement, freeing the parasite of the world.

Izaya watched Shizuo grab a semi-clean white sheet and gently place it over the dead bodies. _Shizuo have a heart? Who knew._ "The kid. He was saying something about two dead boys. The other girl said the same thing before she hauled ass. What were they talking about?" Shizuo mumbled looking down the long dark hallway. Only a single light flickered deep within the darkness but neither of two made any attempt to step into the darkened hall. "It's a poem. I've heard it before. I believe it goes Ladies and gentleman, skinny and stout. I'll tell you a tale I know nothing about. The admission is free so pay at the door, now pull up a chair and sit on the floor." Izaya furrowed his brows and inhaled trying to recall the poem to the best of his abilities. "One bright day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight. Back to back they faced each other, pulled out their swords and shot each other. A blind man came to watch fair play, a mute man came to shout 'Hooray!', a deaf policeman heard the noise and came to stop those two dead boys.

Pausing for a breath Izaya looked up at Shizuo finding the blonde was actually paying attention to him. Izaya looked down hiding the faint blush that dusted his cheeks, he felt so exposed under Shizuo's gaze. Clearing his throat he kept his gaze low and continued the poem. "He lived on the corner in the middle of the block, in a two-story house on a vacant lot. A man with no legs came walking by, and kicked the lawman in his thigh. He crashed through a wall without making a sound, into a dry creek bed and suddenly drowned. The long black hearse came to cart him away, but he ran for his life and is still gone today. I watched from the corner of the big round table, the only eyewitness to facts of my fable. But if you doubt my lies are true, just ask the blind man, he saw it too." Izaya glared at his feet still confused by the origin of his knowing the poem. Perhaps he came across it when he was doing research and just read it for the kicks? Or maybe his class read it in high school and now was when it hit him? It frustrated the informant not knowing where the hell he had heard the poem.

"It doesn't make any sense." Mumbles Shizuo angered by the stupidity of the poem. Izaya looked up at the blonde and rolled his eyes. "That's the point. It's a form of poetry called nonsense rhyme I believe. It's not supposed to be logical. However there are people that say there is a hidden meaning behind the poem itself when it's a nonsense rhyme." Izaya shrugged and looked down at the flickering light. A yelp climbed its way out of Izaya's throat, eyes widening at a figure similar to the one before standing under the light. "Shizu-chan he's there! We need to go!" Izaya shouted tugging on Shizuo's torn sleeve. Shizuo shoved Izaya aside glaring at him. "Don't touch me flea. And what do you mean he's there? I don't see anyone." Growled an angered Shizuo. Izaya hissed frustrated at the simpleton and pointed at the light. "See you idiot!"

"No I don't see. There's no one there you damn flea. Now will you let go of me!" Yelled the monster of Ikebukuro, knocking the raven on to the floor with anger. Izaya looked back to the light and winced on the inside. He was wrong. And Shizuo was right. There was no one there. "Let's go this way. Maybe we can find a cafeteria or something. I'm starving." Grumbled Shizuo walking down the hallway that was lit brightly. It was comforting knowing there was light but it was uncomfortable walking around stray hospital equipment like needles and scalpels. Getting up with new found speed, Izaya clung to Shizuo's side following the blonde like a stray kitten. "Wait. We can use these! Or at least I can. It's not my switchblade but it should do just as much damage if not more." Izaya smirked, bending down to pick up three decent looking scalpels.

Shizuo scowled at Izaya's devious smirk. **Of course he'd find something sharp to play with. Tch, damn louse has issues. Maybe I should ditch him here. He practically belongs with all the crazy people here. **"You can always rip out one of the doors and throw it right Shizu-chan?" Izaya gave a grin that Shizuo only knew as the grin Izaya used when he was mocking him. **Don't flip your shit Shizuo. Don't. You may need the flea for something like a human shield or some shit like that.** Holding a breath and counting to ten Shizuo continued his walk down the hallway. He was in desperate need of milk and a pack of smokes it almost hurt. Almost. The two walked in silence going down hallways. Some lit, some flickering, and some as dark as a black hole. Those they always avoided. Fear of the unknown. Fear of what was hidden in those dark shadows. It was always at the back of their minds.

Fear.

OoOoOo

Emma: There ya go! I will try to update at least four times a week. I promise you all that this story will continue. I refuse to abandon my readers because I feel that's not right at all. So you guys are stuck with me thick and thin! Now time for some Emma and her readers answering time!

_Blackkitty27- No way really? Dude. I would have died. 0.0_

_Zumika- Your review made me run around the house, squeeing. XD I have been looking around FF for awhile now for all those things and when I didn't find it I decided to create what I wanted. I promise there will be more scared!Izaya as the story progresses cause honestly I have always thought of Izaya as someone that constantly hides his fears behind a mask. Maybe it's just me but honestly I do believe that Izaya scared seems much more realistic then some Izaya putting on some tough guy act. (And I really like a more scared vulnerable Izaya *w*) Meh I'm weird so I'll stop my ramble on that. XD I will be updating regularly because I have always hated when a writer left me hanging for too long. I mean okay two days for an update fine okay I'm cool with that. But an entire two damn weeks is over kill. I am truly HONORED to have you tell me that this fanfic has the potential of becoming a favorite of yours. You have no idea how much that means to me._

_Thank you. ^^ I've been trying to improve my writing style for awhile now. I am so sorry for those! D': I'm still learning my way through grammar. My school really doesn't care much for grammar so I had to teach myself which is why it's off. I'll try and catch my mistakes and learn from them. Again I apologize, I know how bad grammar pains can get and I don't want you leaving the story because of them. So please bear with me._

_I'll try and stay in character as much as possible cause honestly you're dead on about the story loosing it's quality when the characters are not behaving how they normally would. _

_Yes ma'am! The reason I apologized is because a lot of my friends throw fits at me for writing so much so I always say I'm sorry. Old habits die hard.^^' I'll try and stick to that number as much as possible. ^^_

_I am so so sorry about that. I had it on the word file but I guess the website took them out or something. ;A; I'll have to go back and fix it as soon as I can. ^^_

_Yay! I love you too! :D Here's an update for being freaking AWESOME!_

_Vinchi- Thank you so much! I'm honored that you enjoyed my story! ^w^ Hope you like the update. :3_

_ .Ukes- I love ukes too! :D Tehehe. Sorry couldn't help it. I am glad and very honored that you enjoyed my story! Here's the update you asked for, hot off the press! Enjoy!~_

Emma: Well I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. If you have any questions feel free to ask! Any ideas don't be afraid to post it! I'll credit you if I do use them! **R&R** please and thank you! ^^ Thank you to all my reviewers and for all the love my story is getting! I can't even express my gratitude with words. I hope I don't let you guys down! Cause that would suck. ;-;

Izaya: You're a junior. And you STILL can't execute grammar perfectly? Geez that's sad.

Emma: -_-# Shizu-chan Izaya said Kasuka can't act!

Izaya: Wait. What? I never said that!

Shizuo: IZAAAYAAAAAA! *Throws vending machine at Izaya*

Emma: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys!~ 3


	3. Chapter 3

Emma: Alright here's chapter 3! Yay! Party! Any way's the poem before, Two Dead Boys. Yea. That's important in the story. Okay? Good! As for Shizaya goes, Izaya already has feelings for Shizuo. He just doesn't want to tell Shizuo just yet. Shizuo is confused about his feelings towards Izaya and blah blah blah. Also, yes I will be killing off or injuring the characters. So please don't be too upset about it. If you guys would like you can review over who you'd like to see die next and heck maybe I'll do it just for you guys! Hm let's see am I forgetting anything else…I'm probably going to do time skips just for the sake of the story. Uh. I think that's it…Oh wait one more thing. As you saw in the previous chapter, I killed off Vorona and Tom. Tom because this helps Shizuo realize that they have to be a bit more careful when wondering around the place. And Vorona? Well in all honesty I don't really like her character. One her character really seems out of place in the series. And two? Because I ship Shizaya that's why. -_-

Izaya: Well someone's chatty today. *Grumbles sitting in a chair with an ice pack on his head and his foot propped up*

Emma: Oh hush it you big baby! You make a sprained ankle and a minor concussion look like the end of the world.

Izaya: Cause it is!

Emma: Any way! Before our drama queen causes us anymore trouble. Shizuo take it away!

Shizuo: *Sighs* Emma doesn't own anything except the idea for the fanfiction.

OoOoO

It took around three hours to find the cafeteria. A good twenty minutes of searching the kitchen just to realize there was nothing edible. Ten minutes of arguing on what to do next. Thirty minutes deciding it was best if they attempted to locate an exit. Almost two hours of name calling and arguing on which way was right and which was wrong. And an hour of whining from Izaya about being tired. All adding up to a grand total of six hours wasted on pointless nothings. Even after all that they still argued over where they would rest, for how long, and who would take the first shift.

Grumbling Shizuo shoved Izaya into an empty room that had a semi-clean looking bed and enough light for both to be content. "There a bed for the whiny princess flea. Get in, lie down, shut up, and close your eyes." Shizuo barked shutting the door behind him. Izaya was not happy at all with the bed. Scrunching up his nose, Izaya scowled looking away from the bed. "I refuse to sleep on that. Thing. God knows how many people have slept in it. Not to mention it looks just nasty!" Izaya hissed without a second glance at the bed. This pissed the blonde off. Because Shizuo is a man of 'class' he picks up the flea bridal style and drops him down on to the bed. "You WILL go to sleep on the god damned bed louse! No other option." Shizuo growled, challenging the raven haired young man.

Izaya squirmed inwardly trying hard not to look down at the sheets he was on. "I'll sleep on these god awful sheets if you jump in with me Shizu-chan. Ne~" Izaya smirked messing with the monster of Ikebukuro. _That would be nice but I know he'd never do it. Never would he even dream of that. He's too busy fantasizing about that Vorona girl. _Shizuo's cheeks flared up in color from tan to red in seconds. "Just go to bed!" Shizuo grumbled taking a seat on the floor next to the bed. Izaya sighed and curled up into a ball on the sheets. _How can I sleep knowing I may not wake up the next day, you stupid protozoan. _Izaya slowly shut his eyes with thoughts of the next day swarming his mind.

**_"Uh, Where am I?" Izaya looked around confused by his surroundings. He was back in Ikebukuro. But when exactly did he get back? Or did he never actually leave? "Izaya!" A familiar voice shouted, causing Izaya to smile a bit. "Hello there Shizu-chan!" Izaya smirked turning on his heel to face the voice. When he saw Shizuo, his heart fell to the floor and shattered. Next to him was a dead Vorona with her arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Shizuo had his arm around the dead girls waist, a frown clear across his face. "We end this now flea!" Shizuo growled. Izaya attempted to hold on to his mask but it was clear it was difficult to do this. "Alright then. Why though? I thought we were having lots of fun." Izaya smirked rather halfheartedly. "I need a reason? You're a pest! You make me sick. And I want to end this for Vorona." Shizuo smirked letting go of the decomposing Russian assassin. Looks like a heart can shatter more than once, because Izaya's felt like there was nothing left but dust. "Fine. You take first hit then." Izaya stated his voice hollow and empty of any emotion. Numb is what he felt at most. Shizuo came charging towards the informant, punching him in the middle of his stomach. Izaya went flying, smashing into a building wall. _**

**_Izaya groaned in pain, not moving a single muscle. He closed his eyes and opened them just to find Shizuo standing over him with a gun in his hand. "Go Shizuo! Knock his dick in the dirt!" Shouted Kyohei with excitement. "No, go Iza-chan!" yelled a cheerful and playful Mairu. Izaya turned his head and saw a small group of people he knew. Kyohei, his two sisters Mairu and Kururi, Erika, Walker, and Celty. "Oh this is just like that one manga we bought! The suspense! The angst! Oh my god this is one for the ages!" Erika shouted with copious amounts of glee. Her eyes shined bright watching the two young men, waiting for their next move. Walker shook his head a bit giving Erika a sideways glance, "Erika you're talking in yaoi sense again. But I have to agree with you the suspense is killing me!" _**

**_Celty shook her head, err helmet, no and ran up to the two. She quickly typed something on the PDA and showed it first to Shizuo then to Izaya. [Both of you stop it this instant! You don't want to do this to each other I know it. Please just stop and think rationally. And if you two don't stop then I'll have to make you stop!] Izaya looked up at the dullahan with no spark in his eye, "Make us stop then dullahan." Shizuo snarled and picked up Izaya by his collar. "You don't speak to her like that!" Shizuo swiftly tossed Izaya into a glass window. The window shatter's into millions of tiny shards when Izaya made impact with the window. Slamming to the floor, Izaya winced, shutting his eyes tight as pain overwhelmed his senses. He quietly begged for all this to end. For all this to be just some twisted joke. _**

**_When he decided to open his eyes he nearly screamed out of pure horror. Encircling him were the rotting faces of people he knew from around Ikebukuro. All of them dead, rotting away, with sick smiles on their faces. "Join us Iza-chan. It's nice being dead." His sister Mairu, grinned, showing off her decrepit smile. "Yea Izaya. Don't you want to see what it's like to die?" asked Masaomi, his left eye popping out of its socket. "Don't you want to know what it's like to suffer?" Seiji asked some pieces of skin fell from his cheek falling on to Izaya. Izaya screamed in fear, begging for them to not kill him._**

**_"But Izaya. We thought you wanted to die?" Anri's blood red eyes smiled down at the informant. Izaya tried to crawl his way from out of the circle but was stopped when he felt pressure being put down on his ankle. When he looked up to see the cause of the pressure, he yelped and tried to squirm away faster. Shizuo's strength still held strong even in death, in a matter of seconds a loud snap broke through the air making Izaya scream in pain. His ankle burned with pain making the informant whimper in pain. "That's not nice Izaya. A guest never leaves the party without saying good bye first." Shinra smiled, tilting his head to the left making it fall to the floor. Izaya's eyes widened, his breathing growing rapid as the dead closed in on him. Sick smiles consuming their rotting faces. Izaya screamed and thrashed around trying his best to keep them away. But his actions were in vain as they closed in on him consuming him in darkness._**

Izaya sat up in one quick jolt, screaming and gripping his throat. His breaths were border line hyperventilating and he was sweating like he had just run a mile. "Izaya?" Shizuo asked, looking at the raven with almost concerned eyes. Izaya trembled unable to process his surroundings. This nightmare tore the informant to shreds. Death had caught him in the dream. And it was delivered to him by his dead friends. No acquaintances. It was clear they didn't care what happened to the young man. Izaya brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees. A small whimper escaping his lips.

_Why would I dream something like that? _Izaya kept shaking, trying to hold back all the tears that just wanted to run. A strong warm arm wrapped around Izaya's shoulder pulling him closer to the owner of the arm. Izaya looked up at Shizuo confused by his actions.

Shizuo's face was a light cherry red as he looked into Izaya's dark red eyes. **His guard is down. Shit that nightmare must have really gotten to him if he's not even bothering to hide the fact that he was gonna cry. **"What was it about?" Shizuo sighed scooting closer to Izaya. Izaya curled up to Shizuo's warmth and rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder. "Death." Was all Izaya could even say before he felt a stray tear roll down his cheek. Shizuo was quiet for awhile trying to think of something to say to comfort the flea. But all he could think of was small stupid things he had seen in movies Kasuka was in. "It's okay Izaya. It was just a nightmare. Now calm down or you'll scare yourself to death…Wait no that's not what I meant!" Shizuo fumbled with his words, face palming himself. **God I'm an idiot.**

Izaya looked up at Shizuo and laughed a bit, smiling a regular non-sadistic smile. "You're really bad at comforting Shizu-chan. But thank you for trying. That makes me feel better." Izaya smiled long enough for Shizuo to see. Shizuo couldn't help but feel surprised by the smile. When did Orihara Izaya ever smile without it looking evil? Yea never. "You should sleep Shizu-chan. You need it." Shizuo looked at Izaya awhile longer then nodded. Letting go of his enemy? Former enemy? Shizuo laid down on the bed right beside Izaya. **It's only so he doesn't freak out. Cause I really don't want to wake up to him acting all wimped. **Closing his eyes, Shizuo knocked out faster than the speed of light.

Izaya quietly watched the blonde for a little before deciding to try and sharpen the scalpels a bit. After an hour of doing that Izaya went back to lying down on the bed next to Shizuo. He knew he wouldn't sleep but at least he wasn't on the cold hard floor. That probably had more germs then the bed itself. It was a long time into Shizuo's sleep that Izaya noticed the face that was pressed against the window. He took in small breaths, trying not to move a muscle. _Maybe they'll think it's just another patient. If we stay real still and Shizuo doesn't decide to move that is. _Izaya watched the face from the corner of his eyes, waiting for what the person would do. Blinking away the burning sensation in his eyes, Izaya noticed the face was no longer there.

_What the? He was there just a second ago. I. Forget it Izaya. He probably kept going down the hallway. _This didn't satisfy the informant one bit. He knew at the back of his mind something was terribly wrong.

"Haven't we been here before?" Izaya mumbled, recognizing the worn out sign that was barely hanging on to the wall. "That's impossible! I know we haven't gone through here before!" Shizuo shouted punching the wall. When he removed his fist little pieces of the wall fell to the floor. Shizuo couldn't help but feel enraged. It had been, what two three days since they left their rooms and still no sign of anyone! Not even the two crazy kids they saw on their first day out. "We should have at least seen someone by now!" Shizuo snarled punching another hole in the wall.

Izaya watched the blonde, deciding it best to let him release all the rage he had built up. Izaya also decided it was best not to tell Shizuo of the man he kept seeing whenever they passed a hallway. He really didn't want to get another punch to the shoulder. "Okay let's just stop and think for a second. This is an asylum, obviously. That means it can have a large scale of designs. Judging from all the rooms that are mostly padded this must be either a separate building or a different floor. Padded rooms are only used for patients that would cause harm to either themselves or those around them." Izaya paused looking up at the ceiling then down to his feet. "So…that means if it's a separate building then we must be really far from the main building. And if it's a who knows how many story building then we must be at the very top." Shizuo gave Izaya a confused grumble and leaned against the wall. "Why would we be separated or at the top floor or some shit?" Shizuo sighed frustrated, rubbing his temples gingerly. "Normally at these types of hospitals they keep the more…insane patients away from the lesser. That way there's no problems regarding patients fighting and what not. But if this is the case then we should have come by the door by now." Izaya tried racking his brain for a good reason as to why they hadn't found any stairs or doors that lead to different buildings but came up with none.

"Maybe we did pass by some stairs…" Shizuo mumbled in thought. "Huh? That's not possible we've looked through all the doors. There haven't been any." Izaya couldn't help but frown, why would Shizuo even say that they might have passed stairs? They've been checking all the rooms after all. "The dark rooms. The ones we looked into and saw nothing. Maybe one of those actually led to the way out." Shizuo shrugged not really supporting his own idea. After all it was just a thought.

"Crap…" Slapping the side of his head, Izaya remembered a door that was at the end of a hallway that was barely lit. He checked but all he saw was darkness so he didn't even bother opening the door. _What a stupid mistake! I'm such an idiot! That could have been the damn stair way or the hall that led to the other buildings! Dammit! _Izaya felt disgusted with himself for doing such a poor job. They wasted so much time searching on this pitiful floor for nothing! "There was a door at the end of one hallway we passed. If we go there now maybe the light will still be on and we can pass through without being too blind." Izaya walked past Shizuo down the hallway they had just come from and began to retrace his steps.

Sure enough he found the same hallway with the door. Luck was for once on their side, even if it was barely there. The light that hung from the ceiling was barely alive but held just enough light for them to see. "That's the door." The informant mumbled walking towards it. His body froze as his hand grazed the knob. Something wasn't right here for some reason. "What's wrong flea?" Shizuo asked, shaking the smaller of the two. "I don't think we should open the door." Mumbled Izaya, his voice quivering as he retracted his hand. Call it what you will but the informant didn't feel one good feeling from the likes of the door.

Shizuo wasn't in the mood for gut feelings, so he pushed the flea aside and opened the door with brute force. When the door was opened a rotten copper smell crept out and attacked Shizuo and Izaya's senses. Shizuo swiftly covered his mouth gagging a bit and Izaya quickly threw up the remains of the last meal he had before waking up here. "What is that smell?" Shizuo hissed. Izaya couldn't answer him as he tried to calm his stomach down.

Shizuo lifted the collar of his strait jacket and used its thick fabric to cover up his nose. It helped keep the smell away for the most part but you could still smell it, seeping through the seams of the cloth. Shizuo squinted his eyes, trying hard to look past the darkness. He needed light. Maybe a switch on the wall? Shizuo used his free hand to grope around the wall for some sort of switch. When his hand brushed by something that felt like a switch he quickly tried to flip it to the on position. After many trial and errors, Shizuo was able to turn on the light. It barely lit up the small stairwell but it was enough for Shizuo to see. "Flea you were right! Let' go!" Shizuo grinned behind the fabric that covered his nose and mouth.

Izaya however was not as happy as the body guard. His body shook as he gazed at his hands. His hands were coated in speckles of red that shun brightly as if mocking the informant. "What's wrong flea? Let's go!" Shizuo tried rushing the informant. Izaya quickly wiped his hands down on the wall and used his collar to cover his nose and mouth. "Sorry." Izaya mumbled.

Shizuo gave a questioning glance but dropped it when the flea went first down the stairs. "Dammit! What the fuck!" Izaya yelled turning his back to the stairs that led further down. "What's wrong…" Shizuo easily spotted what was wrong when he stepped of the final step to the next floor. Blocking their way down the next set of stairs was a wall of fifteen maybe sixteen dead bodies stacked up or crammed next to each other. Blood poured down the wall and blowflies swarmed around the dead bodies, picking at their new meal. Shizuo couldn't stop staring at it. Just what the fuck kind of place where they at?

OoOoOo

Emma: Alright well that was chapter three! Hope you guys enjoyed and uh. Yea. This one was more fluff and did have a bit (Actually plenty) hints into the future chapters for this story. I won't tell you what hint means what because then you guys will start putting things in some distorted order and then you'll leave thinking you have the whole plot figured out. By the way none of the bodies in the body wall the boys recognized. They were all just dead bodies there to block the boys from going down the stairs. And now Emma and her Reviewers Q&A! :D (Yea that's the best I can come up with for a name for this little segment. -_- Don't mock me.)

_I .Love. Ukes.- Thank you so much for your kind words! :'D I love the idea of a horror themed DRRR! As well I don't know why exactly. Maybe because I really like the horror genre. XD Oh I agree one hundred percent. ;D_

_Zumika- So true, I have multiple fanfics that I check up on to see if it has an update and it never does. Normally it's the really good ones that I like that haven't been updated since who knows when. :/_

_Finally someone that has the same headcanon as me! All my friends put Izaya on this huge tough guy pedestal, believing that there's no way he would ever be scared. I don't think this at all. Everyone has felt fear at some point in their life._

_Really? It doesn't show honestly. I actually felt your grammar was to the perfect down to the very T. XD I really should look for a beta now that you mention it. V.V'_

_That's right! :3 there will be others the real question here is who? I absolutely adore this poem! It was always there to give me inspiration when I needed to write horror stories. I've always thought this poem was a great way to get my creative juices flowing. XD And for some reason I can always manage to use it for those angst like sorts of scenes. Muhahaha, exactly! :D_

_I'm glad I've peaked your curiosity. I truly hope you continue reading my FF and enjoy it as much as possible. ^^_

_I love the Sims 2! :D I just recently purchased the Sims 3 and I have to say it's a nice change graphics wise. ^^ I hope you get it working! D: _

Emma: One last thing my lovely readers! The **BOLD** and _ITALICIED _words at around the beginning of the chapter were meant to show that it was a dream Izaya was having. Just a heads up. ^^' I may or may not take a bit of time posting the fourth chapter. The reason being is school is right around the corner and I have a trip coming up soon. So I am apologizing in advanced. I will try and add more fluffy parts to the fanfic just because I honestly don't think I have any. Aside from the one in this chapter…Damn I suck at this.

Izaya: I demand a re-write! I was promised a make out scene! Where is my make out scene!

Emma: -_- Looks like the queen has awakened. And shut your yap! I never said anything about a make out scene! D:

Izaya: Liar! Shizu-chan right she's lying!

Shizuo: *Still processing make out scene idea*

Emma: Dammit Izaya! Look what you did you made him over think what you said!

Izaya: Oh well! **R&R** people! I want to find out what the hell this psycho writer does to me myself and I! Oh and Shizu-chan.

Emma: *Sighs* Please **R&R**. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^w^ Have a nice day! Or night! All depends on where you live! Oh or have a good afternoon! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Emma: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update! D: Please don't hate me! . I've been really busy here and haven't had much time to type. D: I'm so sorry! D:

Izaya: Would you shut up with your apology and tell them what they need to know!

Emma: _ Fine. Well I guess I do have a few things that I'd like to bring to light. One being the face Izaya saw.

Izaya: *Shivers* that was creepy.

Emma: Any way. The face. Yea. I can't tell you who it is just yet. I can tell you who it's not! It isn't Slender Man! :D

Izaya: Emma. You're an idiot.

Emma: Thank you Queen of Switchblades. Now get your ass back down on your seat! *Gets a switchblade to the forehead again* …Damn. -_'- Before I bleed out and die. The face will be identified later. Two, this chapter **WILL** be a bit more gory. So I'm sorry for those with active imaginations, like my own, and a weak stomach.

Shinra: *Walks in and sighs* Not again Emma.

Emma: I blame Iza-chan. -_-

Erika: Emma doesn't own DRRR! She just came up with the idea to the fanfiction! Enjoy~

Shizuo: What the hell is with all the people here!?

Emma: Get used to it Shizu-chan. On with the story!

OoOoO

Years. That's what it felt like. It felt as though years had passed just looking at the wall of the decomposing for even a second. So it really didn't come as a surprise when Shizuo rammed the door to the next floor down. Once the door was down, Izaya ran out of the stairwell gasping for clean air.

Placing the door back on its frame, Shizuo looked around curious as to how the floor checked out. It didn't look too different from the one they were in not long ago. The only actual difference was less light and more rooms. Oh and the windows. **Maybe we can see how far up we are? If we're not too high we can jump down and run. And once we get to a phone, I can call the police and let them know what happened. Probably won't believe me but it's worth the shot.** Shizuo took a look at the windows and frowned profusely. They were boarded up, obviously, but not with plywood but a thick metal. Shizuo's mind was sent on a rampage. He punched and punched and punched. But no damage came to the wall. "They planned this! Those mother fuckers planned this shit all out! I'll kill them! I'll fucking kill them!" Shizuo snarled, punching the metal over and over again. Not even a dent. **They planned this! They fucking planned it! Why else would the windows be covered with this shit!? They knew what they were fucking doing! **

"Shizuo stop it! You're only going to hurt yourself and we really don't need that!" Izaya shouted wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, attempting to pull him away from the window. Shizuo froze under the informants touch. It felt like a static charge had passed through him. How odd. He even felt calmer, almost at peace. Until he realized who was holding him. Shizuo's cheeks burst with color and he swiftly escaped the flea's grip. His heart was pounding a mile a minute; almost sure Izaya could hear it too.

"Fine. Let's look around. Maybe there's grub on this floor." Shizuo decided to try and distance himself from the informant by checking the rooms. All of them empty, much to Shizuo's disappointment. He really could use someone to talk to other then Izaya. **Stupid flea…But. Just what the hell was that!? I mean. I don't think its cause I like him like him. Right? I mean he's my enemy after all. He drives me crazy and makes me resort to violence! I hate using violence but that ass hat always makes me fucking use it!** Grumbling to himself, Shizuo checked two more rooms before pausing at the corner into the next hall.

"What the?" Shizuo stated staring at the hall way floor. The linoleum floor was soaked in a trail of blood. The trail looked as if it went on forever, down the hallway and around the corner. "Let's follow it." Shizuo whispered to Izaya, taking a couple of steps around the copper scented liquid. Izaya swiftly grabbed Shizuo's arm and pulled him back with all the force he could muster up.

"No. Shizuo. I don't. I don't like the looks of this. It could be a doctor or worse. Please. Let's just go back upstairs and wait. Someone will have to report us missing. And if not us then Mikado or Mika. Just please don't make me go down the hallway." Izaya's eyes watered and Shizuo could practically smell the fear coming off of Izaya. **He really doesn't want to go. But what's the worst thing that can happen? Shit, all I have to do is pick up a door and throw it at them. We should be fine. **Sighing, Shizuo grabbed hold of Izaya's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. "Look. Izaya. We have to go down this way cause it's the only way to go around this floor. And maybe there's another stair case. Shit I don't know. And if it is one of the people that brought us here then I just have to throw something at them right? It's like you said dip shit, I just need to grab a door or a wheel chair and throw. So stop worrying you'll be fine. Got it flea?" Shizuo sighed, trying his best not to turn red under the informant's warm crimson eyes.

"Okay. I'll go. If you let me hold your hand Shizu-chan. Ne~" Izaya grinned, grabbing on tightly to Shizuo's hand. Shizuo felt his eyes bug out as he stared down at his now occupied right hand. **His hand fits in mine perfectly…Wait what?! God dammit Shizuo snap out of it! It's the fucking flea! Little parasite probably said those things to get me to feel sorry for him so he could hold my hand! Yea that's what it is! **Shizuo grumbled a 'whatever' and started following the trail of blood.

Izaya pressed closer to the blonde, squeezing Shizuo's hand tightly. He really didn't want to follow the blood stained path. Their steps grew smaller, almost like they were tip toeing just to avoid being heard. It was then that they stopped at the corner, the sound of dragging ripping through the air.

Izaya shook; fear drowned his senses as the sound danced across his ears tauntingly. Izaya squeezed Shizuo's hand harder and used his free hand to cover his mouth from screaming. _We're gonna die. We're gonna die. _Shizuo took a quiet step from out of his hiding spot behind the wall but quickly went back to it. His eyes were wide as he shook his head. A doctor covered, no soaked, in blood was dragging somebody by their ankles down the hall way. With a bloodied axe stuck in the poor persons head.

Izaya trembled harder, trying extremely hard not to scream or make a single sound. His knuckles were already a milky white as he held on tighter to Shizuo's hand. Shizuo winced a bit at the flea's grip but let him hold on. He couldn't help but feel a bit afraid as well. They both stayed put and listened as the doctor dragged the body further down the hall. That's when a door was opened and a small thud sounded throughout their ears. What had happened? Did the doctor realize they were there? Did he just go into another room?

Shizuo couldn't risk finding out, so he quickly and quietly opened the door to the room closest to them and went into the darkness. Izaya let out a small scream as he grabbed on to the blonde's torso. He shoved his head into Shizuo's chest and began to hyperventilate. "What the hell is wrong with you are you trying to get us killed you damn flea?! And then you call me stupid!" Shizuo whispered with a hiss. "D-dark." Izaya whimpered. **What. He's afraid of the dark? You're kidding me right? The Orihara Izaya, parasite of the world, with a god complex the size China, is afraid of the dark? Now I'm seriously fucking confused. **"You need to be quiet okay? I can't turn on the fucking lights or he'll find us." Shizuo whispered urgently into Izaya's ear. Izaya whimpered still hyperventilating, but gave a small nod, holding on as tight as he could to Shizuo.

Footsteps began to sound throughout the hall, but from which direction it was unknown. The footsteps grew louder and louder. It felt as though it wasn't coming from one soul direction but everywhere. All around them. And then the breaking sound came. "Where are you!?" Shouted a sick voice. "Don't make me have to break down all the doors cause I will!" the voice yelled, the sound of something shattering tore down their little safe barrier.

"We need to back up as much as possible and hide okay?" Shizuo whispered as low as he could, but even then it felt like he was screaming. Izaya was too busy shaking to even add up what Shizuo had said or what was going on. His body fell into a state of shock and fear. He couldn't think any more because all he could think of was darkness and death. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya and began to back up slowly, careful not to back up into anything. He avoided things for the most part until he tripped over something and slammed down on the floor. Shizuo winced as Izaya let out a squeak of panic and began to scramble around.

Quickly, Shizuo wrapped an arm around Izaya in a tight hold and felt around with his free hand for something like a bed to hide under. He found something to hide under but it felt extremely sticky and moist. But now wasn't the time to be picky, the footsteps and slamming sounds grew louder and louder. Shizuo's heart skipped a beat when the slamming sound felt as though it were right next to him. "Come out little boys. It's okay to play." The voice sang mockingly, with falsely sugared intentions. Shizuo quickly pulled Izaya close and wormed his way under the object. He quickly pressed his back as much as he could to the wall that was behind him.

A slam erupted in the room; shards of a piece of the door fell to the floor with a whisper. The door was thrown open and the lights flickered on with life. Shizuo's eyes widened in disgust and shock. Now he realized why the floor was so sticky and moist. Blood fell from the ceiling on to the floor; a huge puddle of blood surrounded the table the two were underneath. The source of the raining blood, dismembered limbs hung on hooks. Heads hanging from the very hairs on their heads. Intestines and other bodily organs hung around the room like a twisted version of a party streamer.

Izaya began to breath faster and faster, his heart racing at speeds it shouldn't. _We're gonna die now. I'll never see the light of day ever again. _Shizuo quickly covered Izaya's mouth just as the steps stood right next to the table. "Oh two dead boys? Where are you? Won't you please come out and play with me?" The black worn out loafers moved to the left then to the right, "Please dead boys come out and play with me? It gets so lonely here." Shizuo pulled Izaya closer as the footsteps moved around the table some more.

"I said come out! Get your asses out now! Now now now now NOW!" The person shrieked throwing things to the floor. Scalpels, scissors, needles, and other pointed objects. "I'll find you two! YOU'RE MINE!" the person screamed throwing more things around, then turning to the door to leave. Shizuo let out a small sigh and quickly regretted it.

"Oh? So you are in this room. Where though? Where are my two dead boys hiding?" the ugly loafers came back into the room shutting the door behind him. **Fuck. What do we do? I don't know what this bastard can do. For all I know he can be like Simon. **Shizuo and Izaya stayed as quiet as possible, watching the legs and feet of the mystery man move here and there throwing things and thrashing about.

When he stopped in front of the table again. Both boys froze, even there breathing felt like it froze. "Why can't I find you!? I want my dead boys! I want! I want! Where the fuck are you two!?" again more medical instruments came to the floor with a clatter.

There was silence. And then the sound of Izaya screaming, as his ankles were being pulled from out underneath the table. "Shizuo!" Izaya screamed with terror in his voice and eyes. Shizuo shot up from underneath the table, knocking it aside. He swiftly picked up the table and threw it directly at the person that held on to Izaya. They never went flying though. They never even flinched. Shizuo's eyes widened stunned as he gazed at the doctor.

A man, clearly by the body build, dressed in a doctor's coat, black pants and shirt. With a blank mask tainted with blood stains. His eyes were a deep black color, empty voids of nothing. "When I say come and play, you come out and play!" the man roared throwing Izaya across the room by his ankles, charging towards Shizuo. Shizuo stood his ground prepared to fight the man tooth and nail. **Nobody hurts the flea but me!** The man tackled Shizuo and kept running, until Shizuo's back impacted with the wall behind him. Shizuo winced as he heard the wall behind him break into nothing, his back and head taking all the damage as well.

Even though the wall was fallen the man kept running, ramming Shizuo into the next room and then the next. That's around the time Shizuo lost it, the monster of Ikebukuro was out and he was ready to play. Punching the man hard in the gut, the man let go of Shizuo and winced. Shizuo took the time to round house the man dead in the face, but the doc caught Shizuo's leg and swung him around. "Lights out dead boy!" the doctor shouted slamming Shizuo's body down on to the floor, with a force that was similar to Simon's. Shizuo winced when his head made impact with the floor; a sickly crack crawled its way into Shizuo's ears. Blood trickled out from the gash on the left side of his skull, slowly streaming down Shizuo's cheek.

The doctor leaned down and grabbed Shizuo by his hair, forcing the ex-bartender to look at the blank mask. "Thanks for the game. But I'm bored so I'm gonna go play with the other dead boy now. Bye-bye."

"Don't you fucking dar-" Shizuo was knocked unconscious before he could finish his sentence and utter another word.

Izaya sat up wincing at the pain he was feeling in his right ankle. "Shizuo! Shizuo!" Izaya yelled swallowing hard as no reply came. He was so scared right now. Slowly getting up, Izaya shouted and then whimpered when he felt a burst of pain the second he stepped down on his right foot. It must be his ankle; the bruise that was forming had already become a disgusting purple and black. "Shizuo where are you?" Izaya shouted, limping to the hole in the wall. Tears began to stream down his face as a new worry began to creep up on him. _Shizuo. Shizuo can't be dead. He can't be. It's not possible. Please Shizu-chan, don't be dead. Don't leave me alone. _Izaya limped a bit closer to the hole then stopped when he saw a figure walk towards the multiple holes in the wall.

_That's not Shizuo…Fuck!_ Izaya began to limp back to the door but was too late. The doctor that had thrown him across the room had him in a death grip. Izaya squirmed screaming and scratching, the scalpels he had hidden in his jacket fell to the floor with a ting. "Be quiet toy!" the doctor wrapped his hands around Izaya's throat and shook the informant. "Shizuo! Shizuo help!" Izaya screamed gasping for air.

His vision began to grow darker and darker. _This is it. I'm going to die now. And I never even got to tell that big dummy protozoan that I like him._

Izaya fell unconscious to the world around him, waiting for a savior.

OoOoOo

Emma: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I guess this would be considered a cliff hanger. *Shrugs* any who here's the Emma and her Reviewer's Q&A! :D

_Vinchi- Thank you so much for your kind words! It brings joy to my heart that there are people that enjoy my reading. I really do try to keep the same sort of atmosphere going on throughout the story, and I am glad you noticed this! I am also ecstatic that you felt such things while reading. Hope you'll feel the same as the chapters get darker. I can assure you this a story were darkness is defeated by the two! I hope you enjoy this update as much as you enjoyed the others. J_

_Zumika- That is the same exact thing I told them! But they insisted on a tough, cold hearted Izaya. To each their own I guess. I can't do anything to convince them otherwise._

_You're welcome! ^w^ I honestly think your English and grammar are just fantastic! _

_Well if at first you don't succeed, try and try again, right? XD I'm sure you'll be able to fix it soon. ^^ My exact thoughts when I got my Sims 3. XD I felt a little part of me die off when I realized all the custom content I would lose and all the awesome families I had made would stay in Sims 2. And I have to admit, Sims 3 kicked out a lot of features that the Sims 2 game had, that I thoroughly enjoyed. It sucked. :/ I haven't played it in awhile now that I think about it ._._

_That's right! More guts, blood, and squishy pink things no one can identify! :D I hope you liked this chapter even more! Cause there's more squishy pink stuff! :D Okay not really more squishy pink stuff, just more blood and guts. XD I can't tell you just yet. But I promise it isn't Slender Man or something! :D I don't know how you're listening to dark ambient while it's raining out! D: (Although I do admit to listening to dark ambient to help get me in the mood for this story. XD) But, I guess maybe it's just me, everything seems ten times scarier when it's raining really heavy outside. ._. Thanks for noticing the not too fluffy! :D I don't really like it when someone throws me a giant truck load of fluffy when it's only the START of their relationship. Yup! Everyone but the doctors is barefoot. :3 Ah stepping on Lego's. My entire childhood right there. XD_

_Tamyyiia- I just love the poem to pieces! X3 I'm glad you like it! :D I hope you enjoy the update! :3_

_Bitter - cAnDy- sweet- I hope you were still able to go to bed! D: Thank you for the compliments! I really appreciate them very much. ^^ Hope you enjoy the update! _

Emma: Alright. **R&R **please. :3 Tell next time!

Erika: And may all your fujoshi dreams come true! *Throws sprinkles and glitter at the computer monitor*


	5. Chapter 5

Emma: *Stares at screen* I will take a wild guess and say you guys didn't like the previous chapter that much.

Shinra: Well you did nearly kill the main characters to your fanfiction. Perhaps they believe the scene was too rushed or something of that nature. ^w^

Emma: -_- Shut up Shinra. Any who. Sorry if you guys didn't like the previous chapter, I'll try and make this one ten times better. If it makes you guys feel any better there will be more characters in this chapter! :D

Shinra: *Looks at Emma a bit worried* So long as it's not my Celty darling then I'm okay with the additions.

Emma: -_- Shinra! I do not require your assistance anymore! Anyway, the mask the doctors wear are those white blank masks you buy at party city just to scare the crap out of your friends. Also this chapter has a nude Izaya and yea. You've been warned…Take it away Shinra.

Shinra: Alrighty! Emma doesn't own anything! Just the idea to the story! ^^

OoOoO

Shizuo's eyes flew open as he sat up with fear and worry. What exactly just happened to him? He winced getting up off the floor as a mind numbing pain shot threw his head. **Fuck. What happened? **Shizuo slowly began to recall what happened but at an extremely slow rate. "…Izaya!" He shouted running to where he last saw the informant.

Stunned, Shizuo found nothing but the scalpels Izaya had been carrying and the hung body parts. "Izaya?" Shizuo shouted looking around with panic struck eyes. Had the doctor killed Izaya? Was Izaya injured? Where was he any way? Shizuo ran out of the room into the hallway and looked around. The doctor had kept his promise on knocking every door down. All the doors were either falling off its hinges or no longer there. **Fuck. I need to find him. This is really bad. Just. Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do!? That bastard took me down like it was nothing! What the fuck do I do!? **Shizuo punched the wall next to him repeatedly, just enraged by the situation. How exactly was he supposed to get Izaya back? "Fuck!" Shizuo screamed punching the wall again.

Stopping after the twentieth hit, Shizuo sighed and looked to the floor. He has to find Izaya no matter what. He couldn't let the little flea bag down, after all he did promise no actual harm would come to him. And Shizuo wasn't one to break a promise. Looking up Shizuo decided to go check the door the doctor had been heading to before he discovered Shizuo and Izaya's location. There on the floor was the poor sucker with a gash to his face. The axe had done quite a number to the poor man's face, almost to the point that the man's face was unrecognizable. Shizuo carefully stepped over the body and into the room and sighed with frustration.

The room was empty except for its dirty looking medical equipment. All of it looked dusty and yellow, as though years and years had passed since there last use. It was eerie. Shizuo looked around the room in hopes of finding something that might lead to him finding the location to the pest he had grown to appreciate. "Think Shizuo think!" Shizuo yelled to himself, slamming his hands to his forehead. He quickly winced, remembering the injury to his head and sighed pitifully. Shizuo decided to do a once over of the room and left going down the hall searching every room as quickly as possible.

While Shizuo searched, Izaya was waking up to a cold slab underneath him and a bright light that burned his eyes. "Good. You're awake. It was getting pretty boring with you just laying there." The doctor stated with a steady calm voice. Izaya shivered when he felt a harsh chill run through him. He lifted his head and found that he was no longer wearing his baggy strait jacket. He laid his head back down and began to process just what the hell was going on. He was shirtless, freezing, his wrists and ankles were bound, and he had some sort of gag in his mouth. Great.

Izaya turned his head away from the blinding light and tried to find the doctor that had him bound. There he was, leaning against the wall looking like some sort of hot shot. Izaya hated it with every ounce of his being. He hated how this man was in control over all this. He hated how this man could toy with his life. And he hated how this man would be the one to control whether he lived or died. "Don't look at me that way. Don't worry I'll return you to your boyfriend soon enough. Just let me fix you and I'll give you back to him. The insane always need to be treated with the utmost care after all." The doctors' mask hid his expression but it was clear in his voice that he was grinning. _Damn. Please don't tell me he's going do what I think he's going to do. _Izaya shuttered inwardly at all the ideas that began to run through his head like a film.

"Nurses. Please keep the patients head bound." The doctor moved out of Izaya's line of vision, now two nurses were taking his place. Both had their faces covered like the doctors and were wearing old looking nurse type attire. "Yes doctor." They both answered at the same time. Taking out some sort of block type object they stepped to Izaya and forced his head to look back at the blinding light. Izaya's eyes widened and he began to squirm and tug at his restraints. One of the nurses grabbed a big syringe with a thick needle and jabbed it into Izaya's arm. Within seconds Izaya felt sluggish and heavy, like a pile of rocks were holding him down. Izaya tugged at the restraints once more but gave up when nothing budged.

The nurses put the block like thing around Izaya's head and turned a knob on the block, tightening it. Izaya's head felt stiff, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move his head left, right, nowhere. Izaya closed his eyes trying to block out the light but even then it still held its strong shine. _What are they going to do to me? Insane? I'm not insane! I'm about as sane as they come. Right? I'm right, right? I could never be insane. _Izaya began to shake a bit as the doctor came into view. "Now you might feel a pinch and some burning but don't worry. The pain you feel right after is much much worse my dear dead boy." The doctor grinned holding up a syringe with a rusty looking liquid inside. Izaya cringed and tried to move against his restraints, hoping his thin wrists would just slip right threw. They never did.

"Bring me a bone saw. And…Hm. My scalpel and perhaps…Just bring the whole kit my nurses!" The doctor laughed and jabbed the needle into Izaya's stomach at full force. Izaya's screams tried to rip through the gag but nothing but a muffled yell was heard. Izaya felt as though his stomach were lit on fire, burning at temperatures as hot as the sun. All he wanted was for the burns to stop. "Surprise me." The doctor stated to the nurses.

_Uh? What did he say? Surprise with what? What's going on? _Izaya tugged and pulled wincing every now and then but continued until he felt something jagged rip threw his stomach. Screaming in blinding pain, Izaya's body froze under the jagged instrument. "Did you know that some doctors use to believe that different organs emit different emotions? And that some might even be the exact cause for insanity? I don't think it's true but let's give it a try why don't we?" Again pain ripped Izaya in two, tears streamed down the informants crimson eyes. When would this just stop? When?

Izaya's surroundings began to blur over, his senses falling victim to the copious amounts of pain he was going through. His eyes began to slowly lull close until he felt the burning sensation again, accompanied by the sound of a disgusting ripping noise. Izaya screamed with all his might, his back arching in pain. _Make it stop make it stop! Shizuo where are you!? Make him stop please! _"Oh my, it seems he's due for another dose. I forgot he needed it." One of the nurses commented. Izaya tried to look around, but came up short by a long shot. All he could see was the stupid light and the silhouettes of the horrid people moving around him. "Oh that's right. We can't let his body fail on us just yet. She wouldn't be too happy with use now would she?" Izaya listened as the sound of silence greeted him then left when clattering noises came in. He felt a strong pinch on his left arm then a slow burning sensation that spread throughout his body.

This burn was different from the first. It started warm then escalated to an extreme sort of heat that just wouldn't stop. Izaya felt his eyes close at last, and sleep greeted him with open arms.

"Izaya! Say something you damn louse! Just say something!" Shizuo yelled checking another hall of rooms. He had checked so many rooms already all of them felt the same now. Empty, dirty, disgusting rooms. Some had overturned beds and medical stuff, while others were just empty. Shizuo slammed his back against a door and slowly slinked down to the floor with a sigh. His golden eyes looked at his feet then at the door across from the one he was leaning against. **Where could he be? It can't be the floor below me right? Cause that means that jack ass doctor went past the wall. So maybe he's still on this floor and I just haven't found the room? Fuck! I can't think! **Shizuo slammed his head against the door behind him then quickly regretted it as a new headache sprang to life.

"Shizuo~" a soft voice called to the blonde. Shizuo's eyes widened as he stood up searching for the voice. "Over here Shizuo~" the voice whispered ever so softly. Shizuo turned to the source of the voice and let out a shout, stumbling backwards. The voice came from within the room across from him. The source of the voice was none other than the flea's younger sister, Mairu, looking heavily medicated and sporting a new hair cut. The poor girl was bald with jagged stitches going across her forehead. Her pupils were the size of olives, drool slowly dripping down her chin. "Shizuo~ where's my nii-chan? I want to tell him he owes me 8,000 yen." Mairu giggles softly then leaves further into the room. Shizuo quickly opened the door to find the twins sitting together on a dirty old mattress that was on the equally dirty floor.

Mairu and Kururi were both dressed in hospital pants and shirts that were covered in grime, dirt and other unidentifiable stains. Kururi looked up to Shizuo and gave a small smile, then turned back to her sister. Thankfully Kururi wasn't in the same state as her sister, full head of hair and not high on medicine. "Where's nii-chan? He needs to pay up~ I want the money I so rightfully earned! Right Kururi?" Mairu turned to her sister with a silly grin on her face. Kururi gave her sister a confused glance, tilting her head to the side. "You remember silly~ when I said that Iza-chan and Shizu-chan had a thing together. And he said he'd pay us 8,000 yen each if that day happened. Well it's happened~ Shizuo looks love sick!" Mairu giggles and lays her head on her sister's lap, a smile still evident on her face. Shizuo looked down, hiding the red that was crawling to his face. "Actually I'm trying to look for your brother. One of the doctors here. He found us and took Izaya away. We need to go right now. He'd try to kill me if he found out I left you two here. And I don't think my conscious could handle the idea of leaving two kids here to practically die." Shizuo mumbled holding his hand out to Kururi. Kururi stared at his hand then at her giggling sister. "You're going to have to carry her." Kururi states in a whisper.

After putting a laughing Mairu on his back, Shizuo left the room with the twins praying there wouldn't be any trouble in finding his flea. Or. His enemy? Friend? Frenemy? Something like that.

Izaya's eyes opened halfway then closed but opened a bit after a small pause. His surroundings were slightly blurry but began to morph into a clear image after some time. The blinding light was gone now and the room was dim. The smell of blood burned Izaya's nose and made him sick down to the core.

The restraints that once held Izaya's head in one position was no longer there but the gag, ankle and wrist restraints were still there. Izaya turned his head to the right, nothing there but a broken cabinet with old looking liquids in jars. And to his left? Another cabinet and the door that leads to the way out. _That's just cruel…_Izaya's breath went ragged when he felt someone or something touching his stomach. He let out a loud scream as he felt pain bubble up on that part of his stomach. "Shh. It's okay. I promise. It won't take long." That familiar and hated voice came to Izaya's ear and whispered. Izaya shuttered when he felt something moist gently run up his ear. _Sick twisted fucking bastard! _Izaya moved his head aside quickly and yanked with all his strength at the restraints. He was NOT going to become this man's toy! But…How? He was the one bound. He was the one who couldn't defend himself. Izaya shook a bit at the idea; his heart began to race once again.

"Don't be like that, please. I wouldn't want to hurt you more then I already have." The doctor moved around the slab running his fingers over Izaya's torso and legs. "It's like I told you. I just want to play with you for a little. Can't I get what I want?" Izaya shook his head no and began to feel pathetic for doing so afterwards. "Fine. Then looks like I'll just have to play rough with you!" the doctor snarled fiercely. Izaya began to cringe when he felt something sharp cut into his ankles. After the slice he heard the sound of things drop to the floor, or at least what sounded like fabric and metal hitting the floor. When Izaya looked up he found that the doctor had removed the ankle restraints with a rusty knife of some sort.

"Go ahead try something funny. I'll disobey my orders and kill you!" Izaya blinked away any tears and laid his head back down on the icy slab. "Good boy." Was all Izaya heard before his pants were removed. A rush of cold air made Izaya shiver to the core, his fear escalating to new heights. "Mh. I should have some time before that brute comes in and 'saves' you." A cackle escaped the man's lips as he added air quotes to save. Izaya couldn't help but pray that he would get knocked unconscious or something before this monster did anything to him.

"I'll try and be gentle." After those words left his lips, Izaya heard the sound of running and shouting. "Fuck! I thought I'd have enough time! Damn. Fine. I'll save you for later." And like that the doctor was gone.

"Keep running!" Shizuo yelled to Kururi. They were in big trouble right about now. After checking some doors they found Mikado, with a knife, eating a rat. Apparently the crazed teen didn't appreciate the interruption so he decided to go and try to slice Shizuo and the girls. And now he was chasing them down hallways, which leaves us to now. "I'm trying." Mumbled Kururi. "He's gone dumb ass!" Laughed Mairu. Shizuo turned his head to look, the drugged up little girl was right. Sighing Shizuo stopped, not even winded by their running. Kururi, however was feeling the run a bit more then Shizuo was. "Mhhh! Mh!" Something tried to shout. Shizuo's eyes widened, hope gleaming through them.

"Stay right here." Shizuo put down Mairu, and tried to add as much authority as he could. Kururi nodded but Mairu just giggled, wrapping her body around her sister's legs. Shizuo opened one door and looked inside, nothing. He turned to the room the girls were next to and took a deep breath. He opened the door to find a nude Izaya on a silver slab with his wrists tied up by old brown belts.

Izaya's eyes widened with relief, tears crawling down his cheeks. "Stay there." He stated turning to the sisters. Shizuo went in the room closing the door a bit. Grabbing the cloths that was on the floor Shizuo gently used it to cover Izaya's lower half. Rage was all that was going through Shizuo's mind. He easily broke the restraints on Izaya's wrists, not even bothering to properly remove them. Shizuo then removed the gag from Izaya's mouth, taking the informants face in his hands. "Did that mother fucker rape you?" Shizuo growled. Izaya looked a bit stunned by Shizuo's concern and anger. Well more stunned for the concern then the anger. "No. He was going to but you got here before he could. Thank you by the way." Izaya murmured. Shizuo sighed and let go of Izaya's face, relief flooding through him.

"That looks like it hurt." Shizuo mumbled looking at the large amount of stitches Izaya had going across his abdomen. Izaya looked down at his injury and winced a bit. "What the fuck did he do?" Izaya mumbled carefully getting off the slab. He almost fell to the floor but was thankfully caught by Shizuo. "Idiot! Are you trying to hurt yourself more!?" Shizuo yelled giving Izaya a hard look. Izaya smiled softly and laughed, "Sorry Neanderthal but I think I sprained my ankle when he swung me around like some Barbie doll." Shizuo rolled his eyes and helped the informant up. While Izaya got dressed, Shizuo looked around for some sort of information. "Shizu-chan why can't we come in?" shouted Mairu, finally sounding less doped up. Slamming the door open the twins walked in hand in hand. "Nii-chan!" Mairu shouted grinning. "You owe me money! I was right!" Izaya stared at his sisters with complete and utter horror.

_They're in here too!? _Izaya kneeled down to the twin's height and began to check both of them. "Are you two okay?" Izaya asked not hiding the fact that he was genuinely worried about his sisters. They both turned to each other than to their older brother. "Yea Iza-chan. I mean, I did get my head cut open but I can't remember most of what happened. And they never got the chance to do anything to Kururi. I think." Mairu paused then nodded grinning at her brother. "You're way to happy for someone that had her head cut open." Izaya mumbled. "Drugs probably." Whispered Kururi. Izaya sighed shaking his head a bit. "Izaya. We have a problem…" Shizuo walked over to the three Orihara's with a manila folder in hand. The folder was fairly thick and had multiple paper clips on it. "What?"

"This." Shizuo turned the folder so it was facing Izaya. On it was a picture of Izaya with a paper that had a bunch of medical terms written on it. "That's not it." Shizuo mumbled handing the folder to Izaya. Izaya took it and flipped to the next page, on it was a headshot of Shizuo and a page with different medical terms. The next page, Mairu. And the next was Kururi. After going through all the pages, Izaya's body felt numb. "They're all here Izaya. We're fucked." Shizuo growled, kicking one of the cabinets. Izaya's mouth was slightly opened, trying to come up with something to say. "The. The room numbers. We find them through the room numbers." Izaya whispered shakily. "What?" Shizuo hissed looking at Izaya. "Their room numbers are on these pages. All we have to do is find the room number and we find them. We're greater in numbers. We can get out if we have more of us together." Izaya stated, finding his voice. "There's only one problem with that nii-chan." Mairu stated with a roll of the eyes. "What?"

"The room numbers have all been removed from the doors." Kururi states with a soft voice.

OoOoOo

Emma: *Curled up in a ball under a Shizaya blanket, in the emo corner* I suck at writing…

Izaya: *In the emo corner with her* I almost had my sexy ass raped…

Shizuo: …Why am I here again?

Mairu: Cause Emma is the author and stuff duh! Now. Can we meet Kasuka? PLEASE!?

Shizuo: …*Pulls out a cigarette and sighs lighting it* this is going to be a long long LONG night.

Emma: *Turns to monitor still under blanket* and now Author Q&A…

_Dizzydogface- I'm glad you think that. Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! _

_Zumika- I'M SORRY! ;A;_

_Actually your right! XD I was going for a sort 'The Shining' kind of vibe for this guy. I'm glad you got who the character was sort of molded around. XD_

_Yay! Build mode is alive! :D For two point two seconds… D':_

_I can relate to that. ;-; _

_Don't worry normal's boring any way! XD I have to agree with you on liking it. It's interesting and just I don't know how to describe. XD_

_Yea :/_

Emma: **R&R **please… *goes back to emo corner.*

Erika: *Throws sprinkles and glitter at Emma*


	6. Chapter 6

Emma: *Under Shizaya blanket* Hello my awesome readers! I feel much better today thanks to all your reviews! So because I feel so much better I decided I'd write for you guys! :D

Izaya: *Coughs* No social life *Coughs* Oh my looks like I'm catching a cold.

Emma: -_-# *Sighs* Anyways…Okay fine he's right I don't have a social life right now but hey I'm a bit on the anti-social side when it comes to the rejects I have to deal with. Now the reason I'm writing today is because A) I'm extremely creeped out right now and B) Cause I felt like it!

Izaya: So long as you add more me and Shizu-chan time I'm happy!

Shizuo: The fuck!? When did I get dragged into this!?

Emma: A long time ago. Alright back on topic. In this chapter there will be more Shizaya going on along with the addition and possibly subtraction of a character. You've been warned. So yea…I don't think I'm missing anything sooo enjoy~!

Mairu: Emma-chan doesn't own DRRR! Just the idea for the fanfiction!

Kururi: Enjoy

OoOoO

"Can we stop?! This is getting really boring!" Mairu stopped in the middle of the hallway just to advertise her complaint. Kururi stopped next to her sister and nodded in agreement. After finding the folder with their profiles and a bunch of medical terms unknown to them, they left the room and began to try and find a left over number on one of the doors.

"No we need to keep going. Now we know that there are others here. And we know that there are doctors on this floor." Izaya stated with the authority of an older brother. Mairu folded her arms across her chest and gave Izaya a glare. "Iza-chan. We're not stupid. We know that. We're tired. We're hungry we've been wondering around for who knows how long! I don't get why we can't just sit down for a little!?" Mairu yelled at her older brother. Izaya shook his head and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Because what would happen if they found us, Mairu!? You think they'll just pretend we're not there?! Look the other way and find someone else to fuck around with!? No! Wrong! They'll pick us off one by one and try their best to fuck with our lives then kill us!" Izaya yelled right back at his sisters, a desperate and terrified look in his eyes that frightened the twins both. Never had they seen their older brother scared or desperate or anything like that.

"Calm down Izaya. They're right we need to rest for a little. That way we have some energy when we're looking around. We can check one of the rooms and barricade the door with a bed or something." Shizuo couldn't help but try and comfort the three. He had to admit he was pretty freaked out at the idea that the people that they relied on to save them were actually inside the same hell hole they were in. Izaya sighed and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head. "Fine I guess…" Izaya began to walk ahead of the others lost in his nightmarish thoughts.

_If they find us. It won't end well. I can feel it; this whole damn thing won't end well at all. _Once they found a room Shizuo used a cabinet and a table to barricade the entrance to the door. The room was of medium size with two beds and the cabinet and table that were blocking the door now. "I'll take the first shift. You guys can go to sleep." Shizuo sat down on the floor cross legged, running his hand over the gash he had on his head. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was, thank goodness, but it was still a nuisance to have his hair sticking to his head. "I'll stay awake with you. I'm not really that tired anyway." Izaya stated, swiftly planting his rear next to the blonde.

Shizuo growled glaring at the informant. "Izaya. Go. To. Sleep. NOW." Izaya stared at Shizuo for a little then smirked his signature smirk. "Nope. Maybe later. Ne~" Shizuo rolled his eyes and leaned his back against the wall staring at nothing in particular. The twins had been watching the two for a little, both agreeing that the two older men would most likely end up together some time soon. "Night Iza-chan! Night Shizu-chan!" Mairu grinned laying down next to her twin sister. And like that both of them were out like a light.

"They do know there are two beds right?" Shizuo stared at the two sleeping twins in wonder. "Eh? Oh, yea they've been doing that since they were little. No big deal really. They're kind of like one person now." Izaya shrugged and decided to take advantage of the sleeping twins by resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

Shizuo tensed up for a second, not sure what to do exactly but relaxed when he felt the flea curl up closer to him. **He feels so cold. No wonder the louse wears that big ass jacket of his every damn day. **Shizuo sighed and mumbled a string of curses before putting his arm around Izaya's shoulder. Pulling the raven haired as close as possible.

"Your way too cold for your own good flea." Shizuo mumbled looking at the barricade. "Well I know how we can fix that pretty quickly." Izaya answered. Shizuo turned to look at Izaya a bit confused, "Really? How?"

"Well if we both get naked and cuddle close to each other I'm sure I'll heat up pretty quickly Shizu-chan. Ne~" Izaya grinned mischievously, giving the blonde a wink. Shizuo shoved Izaya three feet away from him and moved closer to the barricade. The blonde couldn't help but turn red with confusion and embarrassment for even imagining that scenario. "Admit it Shizu-chan it'd be nice." Izaya chuckled, getting up just to sit next to Shizuo again. Shizuo rolled his eyes and sighed rather loudly.

"Can you just please close your eyes and go to sleep?" Shizuo really wanted to just think to himself for a little. "Fine. I will if you let me do this that is." Izaya rested his head on Shizuo's lap, pulling the ex-bartenders right arm over his shoulder. "Night Shizu-chan." Izaya yawned closing his eyes. Shizuo stared down at Izaya stunned. **I don't get this guy! One minute he's threatening to slice me open the next he's laying down on my lap sleeping! What the hell is going on here!? I don't get it anymore! I thought I hated him. Now. I'm not so sure…Maybe he's saying and doing all these things to get me to feel this way. And then once I do something stupid like tell him I like him or some shit he's gonna laugh and say it was all a prank! Yea that's it! **Shizuo opened his mouth about to yell at the raven haired parasite but stopped, mouth half open, confused.

Izaya was sleeping peacefully, mouth slightly parted, looking as innocent as a new-born kitten. Shizuo sighed softly and ran his fingers through Izaya's hair, absentmindedly. This flea, this louse, this parasite of the universe had calmed the monster of Ikebukuro. The same parasite that always got him pissed off had made him feel at peace. Just by looking at that stupid face of his. **His hair is soft…tch knowing him he probably uses conditioner. **Shizuo leaned his head against the wall looking up at the ceiling, still playing with the informant's soft raven hair.

"What the fuck did you do to me you damn louse." Shizuo whispered, his blonde bangs hiding his golden eyes. Little did the body guard know, Izaya was actually awake and holding in all the joy he felt. He knew he would be able to sleep soundly tonight or this morning. _Maybe I do have a chance with him. That'd be nice. Real nice at that..._

After a somewhat well rest Izaya woke up and traded places with Shizuo for watch. That's when the pain first hit his younger sister Mairu. "Ow...Izaya my head hurts. Make it stop." The trouble maker held her bald head in her hands, cringing in pain. It felt as though her skull was being cracked open and pieces of bone were slowly being removed with a pick axe. Izaya got up and winced for a second, a moment of pain intercepted his abdomen but the informant tried not to think about it. "The painkillers they gave you must have worn off...I think mine are going out soon as well so we should probably look around for some. Unless of course you want to wait everything out." Izaya teased, lightly patting his sisters shoulder. Mairu looked up and gave Izaya a harsh glare, clearly the girl didn't want to be messed with.

After Shizuo had his fair share of sleep, the group left in search of pain killers. Shizuo wasn't too ecstatic at the idea of leaving their little resting place but Izaya and Mairu were already complaining about their aches. **Looks like the flea and his sisters are a like in some ways. Being completely annoying when they want to. But they are in pain so I guess I should be nice to them...Maybe later. I'll be nice to the kid. Yea that works.** After checking countless rooms Izaya began panting, completely out of breath. "W-wait. I. Need. T-to sit down for a second." Izaya murmured leaning against the wall. Sitting wasn't really an option as of now in Izaya's mind though. Sitting actually sounded just as painful as standing. Wincing when Shizuo pressed a hand to his shoulder, Izaya turned to the blonde with nothing but a pain ridden face.

"What's wrong? Is it that bad?" Shizuo asked, more confused than anything. Izaya held in the roll of the eyes and gave a weak yes. "Okay. Then...Should I carry you or something?" Shizuo couldn't help but try to find some sort of way to assist the informant, even if it was all in vain. Mairu groaned in annoyance and began to tug at Shizuo's sleeve. "Can we please wrap up your sexual come on's and go. My head feels like it's about to blow up." Shizuo ignored Mairu's slick comment and nodded, the group continued their search at a slower pace.

After an eternity, or to Izaya it was an eternity, they found an old musty room that could have been an old storage closet because of the empty vials lying around. In a cabinet was a small box labeled 'Hydromorphone', eight syringes were inside the little box with the liquid dancing around inside the vial. Izaya couldn't help but sigh in relief. "What the hell is a hydrophone?" Shizuo stared down at the syringes with a curious expression. "Not hydrophone my silly protozoan. Hydromorphone. It's a strong type of painkiller. Thank goodness." Izaya tried as quickly as he could to attempt to jab himself with the needle, but for some odd reason his vision was starting to cut fuzzy. "Flea?" Shizuo put an arm around Izaya's waist and stared at the wobbling informant. "I need you to give me the dose and then give one to Mairu. We'll have enough. Enough syringes for when the pain comes." Izaya was so light-headed it was hard to believe he was still standing. "What? I can't do that!" Shizuo yelled. This made the curled up Mairu hiss in pain, "Stop being so loud." Sighing, Shizuo reluctantly followed Izaya's short, and rather childishly phrased, instructions. After injecting Izaya, the intense pain he felt slowly disappeared into nothing. A warm feeling occupying him instead, he felt great!

Until his sister started yelling at Shizuo to get away from her, this brought on a minor headache that could easily be solved. "What's wrong Mairu?" Izaya groaned going to the twins. Both were sitting side by side on top of a small table, Mairu looking terrified and angry. "I don't want a needle in me!" The prodigy prankster glared at the syringe in Shizuo's hand and shook with fear. There was no way she would ever have something so so CREEPY, jabbed into her arm. It was like a terrible nightmare to the 14-year-old girl. "But may head hurts so much." Mairu groaned resting her head on her sisters shoulder. Shizuo turned to Izaya, both sharing a look of concern for the poor girl. Sighing, Izaya gently grabbed Mairu's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mairu. It's okay. Shizu-chan and I promise that it'll only take a second. You don't even have to look at the needle. We promise you it won't hurt." Mairu turned her head to look at her brother and the ex-bartender. Both had sincere looks on their faces, she couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. "Promise?" Shizuo nodded as did Izaya. "It'll take a second. You won't even feel it. And if you do good, I'll let you meet Kasuka." Shizuo gave a very brief smile but the only one that actually caught it was Izaya. It was that small smile Shizuo gave that made Izaya's heart go rapid, the craving to be the blonde's other half growing intense. "Okay. For Kasuka then." Mairu gave a small smile then closed her eyes tight. Izaya held Mairu's left hand while Kururi held her right, Shizuo tried as gently as possible to give the girl her dose of the liquid. "Done. I guess that means you get to meet Kasuka." Shizuo removed the syringe and needle from the brunette's arm and put it down with the empty one Izaya used.

"Yay! Kasuka! We did it Kururi!" Mairu grinned from ear to ear, hugging her sister. "You did it dummy." Kururi's soft voice smiled, returning her sisters hug. Izaya had let go of his sister's hand once the needle was out and began to search through some of the jars and boxes. "I don't think there's anything else here Shizu-chan. Let's just take the ones we found and go." Shizuo picked up the small box, that was maybe the size of a music box, and handed it to Izaya. "Alright let me just check the cabinet over there and then we can go." Shizuo montioned for the girls to get off the table, the table was near the cabinet restricting Shizuo from opening the cabinet completely. The girls scampered off to Izaya's side, hand in hand like usual. "Maybe there's food in there!" Mairu smiled, her eyes shining with the idea of food.

"Yea. Riight." Shizuo mumbled opening the cabinet. Shizuo's eyes widened, his steps going as quiet as possible, as he backed up towards the Orihara's. "What's..." Izaya saw what was wrong. Mikado was inside the full length cabinet, rocking back and forth holding on to a rusty old axe. Muttering to himself. "Quietly go through the door." Izaya whispered to his sisters getting in front of them. Both twins began to slowly make their way to the door, trying as hard as they could to not make a sound as they opened the door. Luck, however, was against them in that aspect. The door made a deafening creek causing the psychotic teen to look up from his trance. A snarl ripped through Mikado's chest and he got up to attack. Shizuo and Izaya didn't miss a beat, swiftly grabbing the girls hands, running as fast as they could. When they gained some distance the boys paused and helped the girls on to their backs, giving the light weight girls a piggy back ride.

"Argh! AH!" Mikado screamed running towards them faster than before. Shizuo and Izaya began their running again, barely keeping Mikado away. "Run faster! Run faster!" Mairu shouted. Shizuo ignored her and kept running, focusing on trying not to get his head chopped off.

"What the fuck is wrong with this kid!?" Yelled Shizuo, running as fast as he could while carrying Mairu. "Your guess is as good as mine!" Izaya answered, gripping Kururi's ankles tightly so the twin wouldn't fall off his back. "He went after us yesterday too! What the hell!?" Shizuo yelled running past a wheel chair. "Shizuo wait! A room number!" Izaya yelled slowing down a bit. "Izaya forget it! The kid has a fucking axe let's go!" Shizuo yelled looking back to see Mikado running towards them with a rusty axe in his left hand. "Shout hooray! Two dead boys. Bright day in the middle of the night!" Mikado laughed swinging the axe around.

Izaya stopped in front of the number plate that was hung on its door, Mikado a couple of thirty feet away from him. "Izaya! Let's go!" Shizuo hissed. Izaya began to try to decipher the numbers on the door but all he could read was 15 and what looked like a 2. "Izaya!" Shizuo yelled. Mikado was only a stone's throw away from Izaya and Kururi. Shizuo quickly put Mairu down and ran to the informant's side, grabbing his arm pulling him away from the axe that barely missed his head. "Are you fucking stupid!? Fuck the numbers! That psycho is chasing us you idiot! He could have killed you AND your sister!" Shizuo hissed running back to Mairu, swinging the girl back on his back. "I'm sorry! Okay. I got careless. There happy? I said it Shizuo! I wanted to see if I could read the damn number is all!" Izaya yelled at Shizuo keeping up with the blondes pace.

Shizuo rolled his eyes keeping his mouth shut for once, he wasn't in the mood to try and argue with Izaya. "Stop!" Kururi yelled, her voice sounding stunned and confused. "What!? Why!?" Shizuo barked. "L-look." Mairu stuttered. Shizuo and Izaya both stopped and turned around.

Their bodies went numb, their veins felt as though they had just been injected with ice. Mikado was gone. "Oh fuck." Shizuo mumbled. "Maybe he ran back down the hallway?" Mairu tried to explain but even she didn't believe that. Mairu wrapped her arms around Shizuo neck tightly, holding on to the body guard in fear. Kururi did the same to Izaya, fearing the worse had yet to come.

"What do we do Izaya? Keep running and hide in a room? Or should we try to find him and you know." Mairu suggested softly. "Kill him? For what? Mikado's gone insane probably because of those doctors! It's not his fault. It's not right. He. We just can't do that." Izaya tried to think of a valid reason as to why they shouldn't kill the poor teen but so far his only argument was that the boy was insane because of the doctors.

"It's kill or be killed nii-chan! We have to do it or he'll kill us!" Mairu argued. "It's not right Mairu! He hasn't done anything wrong. He hasn't harmed any of us." Izaya tried to convince the others but even Shizuo looked as though he was leaning towards the girl's side a bit more than Izaya's. "He could have killed Tom and Vorona." Shizuo stated looking down at the informant, silent grief passing through the bodyguards eyes.

Izaya growled and rolled his eyes, pissed off that he'd brought that hags name into this. "Could have! Doesn't mean he did it! It could have easily been Mika or one of the doctors!" Izaya snarled at Shizuo, his eyes held a fire Shizuo had rarely ever seen. This set him off, "Well we don't know that do we!? For all we know the kid could be working for the same jack asses that have us here! Maybe him and the other chick are pretending to be crazy just to try and get us to the doctors!" Izaya rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Tch if that's the case then maybe Tom and your slutty girlfriend are still alive and kicking! Working with Mikado and Mika and the doctors that have us here! Of course it all makes sense now!"

While the two of them argued, Kururi and Mairu gave each other glances that clearly stated there was trouble somewhere. Mairu's eyes widened as she heard something that sounded similar to the tingling of glasses. "She wasn't my girlfriend you fucking parasite! I never even liked her that way!" Shizuo snarled at Izaya. "Oh yea I really do believe that Shizu-chan. That's exactly why you weren't looking at her fake silicon breasts on a daily basis!" Izaya retorted, ignoring his younger sisters tugging at his sleeve.

"How would you know if I stared at her boobs every day!? And why would it matter to you anyway!? Why would your ass give a damn about who I go out with and whose boobs I stare at!?" Shizuo was slightly proud of himself for coming up with such a quick reply but his party fell short when Izaya answered with a quick answer himself. "So you do admit to staring at her breast! And here I was beginning to believe that you weren't that much of a beast after all! Looks like I was wrong for once." Izaya's eyes glared daggers at Shizuo, his mask was clearly fully operational now.

For some reason Izaya's comment stung Shizuo a bit, almost like the fleas opinion actually mattered. But Shizuo wasn't one to hold back when it came to defending himself or things of that matter. Therefore Shizuo replied with the only things he knew could hurt the informant some way possible. "Says Ikebukuro's most hated man. Get it through that thick ego of yours. No one likes your ass! I can even bet that Shinra hates calling you his friend!" Shizuo shouted with all his might.

Something ran through Izaya's eyes, something Shizuo barely caught a glimpse of. Hurt? Sadness? Regret? What was it? "Ladies your both beautiful, now will you shut your damn mouths and listen!" Mairu shouted in Shizuo's ear. Shizuo growled but quickly got quiet.

At first nothing was heard, nothing but silence. Then, ever so quietly, there was the sound of a soft clang. "…Metal..." Shizuo commented. Mairu and Kururi nodded at the same time, "We should follow it. Maybe it's someone we know." Shizuo nodded and began to listen for the sound, it sounded close maybe down the hall. Shizuo silently led the way following the sound, Izaya following behind the blonde quietly weeping inside.

When the group began their walk further down the hallway they quickly found the source of the metal tapping. Mikado was gently hitting a gurney with the axe he had in his hand, staring at it in wonder. Shizuo began to slowly back up, praying that they wouldn't be spotted. **We have the worst fucking luck when it comes to this prick!** Just as they're about to round the corner, Shizuo's left foot steps down on a stray glass syringe. It shattered beneath his foot making him wince at the sound the glass made and at the shots of pain that went up his leg.

Mikado turned and gave an inhuman shriek, charging down the hall he began to swing the axe around. Shizuo began to try and run but the injury to the bottom of his foot only made him slower. Putting Kururi down Izaya grabbed a metal pole off the floor and charged towards Mikado.

Mikado swung the axe at Izaya's head, the axe was stopped by the pole in Izaya's hand. Yanking the pole with the axe down to his right, Izaya quickly head butted Mikado's forehead with as much force as possible. Mikado stumbled backwards dropping the axe to the floor. Mikado pressed his hands to his forehead, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'll kill you!" Mikado yelled picking up the axe going at Izaya with new strength. This took Izaya by surprise. The axe swiftly cut into Izaya's hand causing the informant to drop the pole on to the floor, a small shout escaping from his lips. "Izaya!" Shizuo shouted.

Just as the axe was about to make impact with Izaya's head, Shizuo grabbed hold of a wheel chair and threw it directly at Mikado, sending the runt flying across the hall.

Izaya blinked away the pure panic that he had felt and grabbed the axe that was now on the floor. Running to his sister's side, Izaya picked up Kururi and ran with Shizuo carrying Mairu. "The room with the number, go back there and we'll hide in there." Mairu stated loud enough for her brother and Shizuo to hear. Shizuo and Izaya both nodded and ran to the door.

When they got there Shizuo pried the door open and the group went running inside, slamming the door shut behind them. "We'll hide here for now." Izaya sighed putting his sister down. "Shizuo? Izaya?" a familiar voice whispered. Shizuo and Izaya both looked towards the voice, relief flooding through both of them. In a corner to the left hand side of the room was Shinra and Kyohei, staring at the two like they were just illusions in this twisted game. "No way. Then that means this is room 1524." Izaya stared at Shinra in shock. "Am I drugged up again Shinra? Cause I think I see Izaya and Shizuo. And Izaya's sisters." Kyohei's eyes widened and closed then widened again, confused. "If your drugged then I am as well. Cause I see them too." Izaya rolled his eyes and went up to the young underground doctor flicking his nose. "Really Shinra? You of all people should be able to recognize an illusion from the real thing." Izaya stated folding his arms across his chest.

Shinra's eyes went wide with glee, a cheerful grin clear across his face. "You are real!" Shinra stood up and hugged Izaya then Shizuo and even the twins. "We're not gonna die in here Kyohei!" Shinra laughed smiling. "Don't throw a party just yet. We have a problem here." Izaya stated pulling out the manila folder. Izaya had hid the folder within the strait jacket for safe keeping. "Shinra there are terms here that I have never heard of so you figure that part out. That's first. Second. The building lay out. All but your room so far have had the room numbers removed. So we might need to make our own version of a map. Third, Mika and Mikado have both gone insane. Mikado is just down the hall so we have to be extremely careful when we're wondering around." Izaya stated, very businesslike.

Shinra nodded quickly realizing why Shizuo was blocking the door with nightstands and a cabinet. "Alright. Well I can see you both got some pretty bad injuries. Let me check them out."

After going over the four, Shinra was surprised they made it here without any serious damage. "Aside from your stitches you guys should be fine." Shinra grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Here. We'll start looking over the papers you and I while my sisters, Dota-chin, and Shizuo sleep. Once we're done we'll rest and the first to wake up wakes up the rest of us." Everyone except Shizuo nodded. "I'll stay awake with you two. Just in case the rugrat decides to try and open the rooms or the doctors come in." Shizuo stated, leaning against the wall across from the bed Shinra and Izaya were sitting in. The twins had already fallen victim to sleep and Kyohei wasn't far behind.

Izaya scowled and looked down at the folder opening it, "Fine. Do as you please." Shizuo winced inwardly at how cold Izaya's voice sounded to him. **Well you did tell him everyone hates him dip shit. Fuck I always mess everything up…Maybe when Shinra falls asleep I can try to say something like a sorry or some shit.** Shizuo sat down on the floor and watched Shinra and Izaya go over the papers, trying to listen to their nerd talk but not succeeding.

"They're all different forms of treatment." Shinra mumbled leafing through his own papers. "For what exactly?" Izaya hissed giving Shinra a stern look. Shinra was being way to vague for Izaya's taste. "Well. If I were to let's say look at your papers it says your being treated for schizophrenia. In a normal report it would just give the treatment options a person with schizophrenia would receive. But these reports. They list methods that haven't been used since the Victorian era. And some aren't even medically related to schizophrenia! Same goes for Shizuo's paperwork as well as Mikado's and Vorona's." Shinra stated going through the other papers. Izaya cringed a bit at the sound of Vorona, he really didn't like her. All for valid reasons of course.

"And there's another thing. On three of these files it say 'Mortius' in bold over their picture. I've heard the word before I just don't know where…" Shinra paused looking at the picture of Tom with the words all in capital clear across the photo. "Dead." Izaya and Shizuo answer at the same time. Izaya looks over to Shizuo and glares, while Shizuo returned the glare with the same intensity. "Oh yea! It's uh Latin right? Wait how'd you guys now that?" Shinra asked looking over to Shizuo then Izaya. Izaya twirls a lock of his raven hair and sighs, "I'm an informant Shinra. There are something's that you come across and something's your forced to pick up on."

"There was a frequent at the bar I use to work out that new Latin, so he started teaching me some words and what they meant. Before I got fired of course!" Shizuo snarled glaring at Izaya. "Not my fault you can't hold a job for more than an hour." Izaya stated playing with his hair. "Okay okay no fighting. Anyways. Tom, Vorona, and Saki…Does that mean they're?" Shizuo sighed and rubbed his temples nodding. "Yea. We found Tom and Vorona upstairs dead. That must mean she's dead too." Izaya snatched the folder from Shinra spotting something that made him shutter in fear. "Hey! Izaya. That was very rude I was looking…at…that?" Shinra stared at Izaya's fearful expression and began to worry.

"Congratulations on finding your first four. I have left you a folder, the one you are currently holding, with all the information you may or may not need. Because we are so kind here in this hospital we felt it would be rude not to leave you maps for the building. This establishment has two buildings made up of 16 floors. You six are in building one. The maps we have for you are simple. They contain all the nooks and crannies you can find within the hospital. Including the room numbers and the locations to supplies such as food, clean medical supplies, and water. The maps you seek may be in plain sight or may be hidden. I'll be nice and give you a hint to the first map. Look under your dead friends." Izaya's voice sounded so lost it was hard to believe he was able to read all that.

"Who wrote it?" Shinra gently took the paper from Izaya's hand and re-read the message. At the end there was a simple signature that read 'Iena'. "The maps are under Vorona and Tom…That means we have to go back upstairs.." Shizuo groaned in annoyance and leaned his head back. "We need it. If it shows us where we can find necessities then we have to go look and see." Shinra stated checking behind all the papers now for another message they hadn't seen. "Fine. At least that way when we find Kasuka he can have something to eat." Shizuo mumbled to himself. "That's if he's even in this building." Izaya began to collect the papers when Shizuo grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off the bed. "Then we'll keep looking." Shizuo growled menacingly. Izaya stared at Shizuo with blank eyes, "Let me go brute. I don't appreciate being held up like a fish."

Shizuo scowled dropping Izaya back on the bed, retreating to his spot against the wall. "What's up with you two? Your behaving different…I know! You two are dating now! And instead of telling us up front you want to try and hide it from us!" Shinra grinned a goofy grin that lit up the room. Izaya couldn't feel Shinra's smile though. "No." Izaya stated looking down at the file.

Shizuo looked at Izaya and couldn't help but feel bad now. The informant looked like a kicked puppy, something Shizuo would have left at long ago. Now it just hurt to see him that way. "I'm sorry." Shizuo stated a loud. Izaya looked up from the folder, giving Shizuo a confused glance. Shizuo had his head turned to the right, trying as hard as he could to not look at Izaya.

Shinra was quietly watching the show before him, grateful he wasn't missing a thing. Celty would be so jealous to find out that Shinra beat her to it when it came to the day that Shizuo and Izaya weren't actually fighting. "I'm sorry I told you everyone hated you. It's not true. Your sisters obviously find you entertaining. And Shinra seems to worry about you. And. I guess. I. Sort of worried for your parasite ass too." Shizuo mumbled, forcing all those words to come out.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry for accusing you of being a man whore that's part monster, and has his brain in the wrong head." Izaya smiled a bit then went back to looking over the papers. Shizuo smirked momentarily before shaking his head and sighing.

Shinra was no longer interested in the papers. Instead the young doctor was throwing a mini party in his mind, celebrating the blooming relationship that was sure to come between Izaya and Shizuo.

OoOoOo

Emma: Alright well that's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it aaanddd yeaa!

Izaya: I like this chapter. But it needs more sloppy make outs!

Emma: There are no sloppy make outs Iza-chan.

Izaya: Exactly!

Emma: _' Well looks like it's time for Author and Reviewer Q&A!

_Burning-Petals: Thank you for your kind words! :'D it made me feel so much better! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_I . Love. Ukes.: My fingers. Are bleeding. Okay I'm kidding they're fine. XD Hope you like this chapter!_

_Zumika: You shall see my friend you shall see!_

_All in good time my dear. ;)_

_I saw this movie when I was five and was completely in love with it. My mom got worried when I told her I liked it so much. XD_

_Hopefully it's not too much clean up, right?_

_I stopped a little before the prison area because I was at my friend's house playing it so after sleeping over her house for three days playing alternating the game between my other three friends I had to leave. And not to mention I got scared. ;-;_

Emma: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **R&R!**

Shinra: Can you feel the love tonight!~

Shizuo: ...I'll end you Shinra.

Izaya: *Puts a hand on Shizuo's shoulder* No no, I got this one Shizu-chan. *Pulls out two switchblades*


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys Emma here. The reason I am posting an Author's Note is for one simple reason. My stupid piece of garbage word program sliced a portion of the story out.

The parts that got cut out you might ask? Right after the Shizaya fluff before the Mikado chase scene. The three, four paragraphs that were cut out was a small mix of cute-ness and stuff. And towards the end my authors comments and stuff.

Because I don't have the patience to go back and do edits to the cut out pieve I'll just let you know what happened. Pretty much Izaya and Mairu were going through some strong amounts of pain because of the surgery. They end up finiding a room with some heavy pain killers that need to be given by needle. Izaya's sister doesn't like needles so she didn't want. The boys comfort her and give her the does. Izaya takes his dose killing the pain. When Shizuo opens up a closet they find Mikado rocking back and forth holding an axe. That's were the chase begins leading into Shizuo and Izaya piggy backing the twins and hauling ass away from Mikado.

I appologize for the stupidity. I hope you guys can forgive me. I promise you this won't happen again. I really hope you guys can forive me. Thank you and I hope you guys have a nice day.


	8. Author's Note 2

Hello everyone! Well I fixed my word program and re-uploaded the file. Hope that helps you guys and clears up any confusion.

So just to make things crystal clear, yes Izaya and Mairu did endure pain after their painkillers wore off. Yes they did end up taking more painkillers it just got cut out. Yes I do believe Mairu would be afraid of a needle piercing her skin. Yes I have always thought that Izaya was secretly always worrying for his sisters and in reality did care a lot for them. And yes I do look extremely stupid for having to replace the damn chapters. Forgive me please?

My lap top hasn't been the healthiest beast out there so it really didn't surprise me when one of my chapters showed up cut up. Shouldn't happen now, I hope...I'll try and post Saturday at the latest. I won't be updating all next week because I have business to attend to. I apologize for the inconvenience. Also...

**YES YOU SHOULD GO BACK AND READ THE PART THAT WAS CUT OUT! D:**

Well if you want to that is...I can't force you guys to do anything...Please forgive me. *Crawls back under Shizaya blanket and hides in the emo corner*


	9. Chapter 9

Emma: Sorry for the eternal update of eternal-ness. I had school to deal with, the power went out and I was getting some excellent advice from a fellow Fanfic writer, Whyntir. Hopefully I can use their advice and improve my Fanfic. I'm sorry if it wasn't right at first and I hope you'll forgive me. So things will change from now on! At least I hope they will…Take it away Izaya!

Izaya: Emma does not own Durarara! *cough cough* Thank god *cough cough*

Emma: Thanks Izaya.. -_-#

OoOoO

Where the walls and the ceiling met, oozed a green moist looking substance. A grotesque manila painted the walls and floors, the paint slowly peeling off. The floors were littered with odd objects like overturned wheelchairs, metal rods, and copious amounts of trash. Nothing was heard throughout the hallways but a soft dripping sound.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

A new sound clashed with the dripping. The sound was unknown to many, especially to the newest patients in the abandoned insane asylum. Disgusting, eerie, unnatural. The noise could have been described using multiple words. But only one could truly adopt the sound.

Repulsive.

Bones breaking and splinting , skin being torn to shreds. These are the sounds that woke the six sleeping residents of the insane asylum.

Izaya was the first to wake to these sounds. Initially he believed it was nothing more than a dream until his memory struck him hard. Sitting up, he examined his surroundings. The room was still a sour mint color, the floor still cold and yellowed, the two hospital beds still held their occupants, and the barricade was still up and running efficiently. The informant nudged the sleeping underground doctor beside him, in hopes that the brunette was awake.

He was. And he was well aware of the offending sound. Shinra's messy hair tickled Izaya when he turned to give the informant a concerned look. Although he didn't have his glasses he could still see the wonder and worry on the face of the young man beside him.

"You don't think?" Shinra murmured; his chocolate colored eyes locked in a serious gaze.

Izaya gave a quick glance to the barricade than to his sisters, "I hope it's not." Both felt it. Felt the air grow heavy with tension. The possibility of the doctors out there waiting was great now. And if not the doctors than the newly insane Mikado.

"What's that sound?" Kyohei asked groggily, his eyes still shut tight with exhaustion. The young man looked a mess. His normally well kept brown hair was wild and untamable. Speckles of blood coated his white-gray cotton shirt and pants. Cuts lined his cheeks and arms, an irritated infection dancing across each and every slice. His feet, unlike Shizuo and Izaya's, were fairly clean saving for the light gray that dusted over them.

Shinra pressed his index finger to his lips in a hush motion to Kyohei from across the room. The disheveled man understood why quickly.

The sound grew louder and louder with every passing second. As if to only taunt the group further, there was an addition to the sound. A quiet sound, almost inaudible. A silent laugh.

Shizuo woke at the same time as the twins, all three staying quiet to listen.

No one moved. No one spoke. No one even blinked. They just sat there. Waiting. Shizuo on the floor across from the first bed which held the twins, Mairu and Kururi. Kyohei was in the bed next to the twins, staring at the barricaded door like the others were doing. Shinra and Izaya sat next to each other on the floor, right next to the door.

Finally, after eons and eons, the sound stopped. But the group held still. There movement and sounds frozen in silence. "We need that map." Mumbled Izaya. The informant rose to his feet but quickly doubled over falling to the floor. Harsh coughs racked the man's body; crimson red coated his hands and bits of the floor. Shinra rushed to his side and spoke but the words just ran one ear and out the other. The cough originated from his abdomen and crawled its way up to his mouth. His lungs burned like wildfires, his gut felt ripped open as though daggers were ripping down it. Coughing more and more he came to a slow stop with enough pain to bring down an army of 50 men.

"Izaya?" Shinra's voice was filled with worry; his hand was gently placed on the informants back. "Shinra his shirt. Take it off quick." Shizuo came over and picked up Izaya just to place him back down on his back. A giant blob of a rusty red painted the canvas strait jacket, directly in the center of the conniving man's stomach. His eyes lulled back into his sockets, the familiar mischievous luster they once held had left no trace in those red-brown orbs.

Fabric tore thread by thread to reveal a swollen infection blooming across the gut of the informant. Stitches were ripped open, poking out of his stomach like the legs of dead insects. A bright pink and scarlet pricked the edges of the re-opened gash. The group winced just at the mere gaze of the wound. Their nostrils flared with the appalling odor that seeped out through the ripped stitches, one of rotten flesh and death. "They weren't like this when I last checked them." Shinra's normally cheerful voice held nothing.

"They're ripped…But how could they have torn? I don't understand. It looks as though they were ripped thread by thread and left to infect. But with this sort of infection it would have taken days not hours." The underground doctor analyzed and analyzed but nothing added up. It'd seem as though nothing would ever add up in this hell.

The thought had run through his head now that he was awake, for the most part, his death may come to him sooner then he would like. And this idea frightened him to his core. "I'll go get him the first aid. Flea needs it and we could use the food too." Shizuo began to disassemble the barricade, the axe they found early by his blackened feet. "I'll go with you. You may need the extra help." Kyohei stood and helped the bleached blonde but stopped when the other stopped. "You stay here and protect them. If the doctors come they'll need all the help they can get. I can handle myself Kyohei so forget coming with me. When I leave put the barricade back up as tight as you can and stay as quiet as possible." The movement of cabinets and boxes continued tell the door was revealed.

The ex-bartender turned to face the silent group, no one really wanted to go out there. No one wanted to be exposed because they knew. They knew what would wait for them out there. "When I get back I'll give you a code."

"How bout Shizuo loves Izaya." Mairu giggled softly, her tone was one of exhaustion but you didn't have to hear her voice to tell she was tired. Her eyes had dark blue and purple circles, her face had a pasty complexion. She looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks. "That works." Shinra forced a soft chuckle, looking down at a half conscious informant.

Rolling his golden eyes, the bodyguard grunted an agreement and slipped out of the room with fox like movement. Outside was a sleeping Mikado with a week old corpse by his right side. Dried blood coated his hands, feet, and mouth. Blood caked the boy's hair and cloths; the once white attire was now a brown and gray white color. Shizuo snaked his way out of the hallway as fast as he possibly could, lugging the axe by his side.

The others had swiftly placed the barrier back into place and had now moved Izaya to the bed his sisters had vacated. The informant was a ghastly pale and was sweating up a cold storm. He had fallen into a deep nightmare induced slumber but wouldn't wake up for all the noise in the world. He would stay this way until the help he needed would arrive.

Running, sneaking, and pausing were all the ex-bartender did to reach his destination. On multiple occasions he had nearly ran into one of the doctors. And on other occasions he would run into a deranged Mika that would attempt to take a bite out of him. The trash was another obstacle to add to his never ending mess. But Shizuo had memorized where exactly the bodies were. Had it not been for his memory of the two corpses and his speed he most likely would have spent an eternity in mere search for the stairs alone.

But that wasn't the case so when the stench of his rotting friends swam through his nostrils, he knew he was in the right place. A left turn down the hall were blow fly infested Tom and Vorona. Tom's eyes were gone, leaving empty sockets in place. His cheeks were eaten away, showing pink tendons and milky white bone. His chest was torn open showing off an empty cavity of decomposition. His legs were broken at an odd angle, nearly a full 180 degree away from their normal position.

Vorona's body was no different. If anything her body was in worse condition than the one beside her. Her skull was bashed in exposing pieces of brain and goop. Her entire left arm was missing, showing off the socket and bone it had left behind. Her mouth was ripped open to a size that would fit an entire softball and would still have room for a golf ball.

Tip.

Tap.

Sounds. Sounds began to run around the halls and in Shizuo's mind. Footsteps? Water? Rats? The sound couldn't be determined. What was only certain was the sound was coming closer and closer by every passing second. Although he didn't want to disturb the once covered bodies, Shizuo flipped them over with quick care and doubled over at the map carved into the bags of his friends. He would have to slice the skin off in order to get it. He couldn't possibly memorize the entire thing; it was just too much to intake in a matter of seconds.

The noise grew in intensity, the tapping growing closer and closer. He sliced into the skin clumsily with the axe, trying his best not to lose any remainder of the meal in his stomach. At the last cut of skin the sound stopped and in its place stood a dark looming figure just five feet away from Shizuo. Only one thought crossed his mind when he saw the figure.

Run.

OoOoOo

Emma: Hugh! All done for this chapter! Hope you guys like my newly unleashed writing-ness. Any questions just drop' em for me. And now Author's Q&A!

_J- J- Anime- Rocks: Thanks for your review! Glad my fanfiction left you with fear. ;)_

_Whyntir: How does this chapter look to you? :3_

_Vinchi: Thank you so much for your review! I know what you mean by the whole miracle and then the sex till the end of the story. It bothers me when the whole 'Miracle' scenario goes on. I'm grateful for your review, hope you enjoy this chapter! J_

_Katsura018: Thank you for your review my dear! I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter!_

_Zumika: *Joins you in party* Yes! More Shizaya-ness! :D_

_Yea, my lap top herped out and. Let's just play pretend for that note right there and call it a day for now. v.v'_

_I'm sorry for le wait! D;_

_That is a big clean up. O.O_

_I checked it out and let me tell you. It does look VERY interesting to play!_

Emma: Alright! That's it for tonight! **R&R! **If you do I write faster! :D

Shinra: Emma, be honest to the audience!

Emma: *Sighs* Fine. If I can get past the wall that is homework then yea, I'll update. Sorry guys but school comes first in my household. *Crawls to emo corner* If it were me, you guys would be first! Any who, enjoy the update and pray to the Shizaya Gods for a quick update. If there are any errors in this one sorry but I had to rush it. (My mom keeps watching me type. O.o)


	10. Chapter 10

Emma: FREE TIME! :DD

Izaya: *Face palm* Oh god.

Emma: Alright well. I continue with this part! I hope you like it. :3 Oh and just to let you guys know this story WILL be LONG! So if you don't like long fanfic's *motions for door blocked by and electric fence* There's the door. If you can find a way to get past the FENCE AND VENOMOUS PSHYCO PATHS WITH CHAINSAWS! MUHAHAHAHA! *Coughs chocking* Okay on with the story please.

Izaya: Emma doesn't own Durarara! Cause if she did well. Let's not go there…

OoOoO

His calves burned from all the distance he was trying to keep. He refused to die. Not when the life of someone he knew was on the line.

His feet bled from all the misguided shards of glass and debris that brought him minor injuries. His heart pumped as fast as his feet could carry him. He knew not to look back, this would only slow him down. Sides it didn't take much to know that the figure was still chasing after him down the darkened corridors. All Shizuo Heiwajima had to do was listen closely to the stomping boots. The ones that squeaked with every step.

The ex-bartender began to quickly analyze his options, fight with the outcome of failure, keep running and try to lose the offender, hide and try to wait it out, or fight like hell and pray to the gods he didn't believe in for a positive outcome.

Hopeless. That's all this was. It was all just a hopeless situation. He would die. Shinra and Kyohei would die. And so would the Orihara twins. Izaya as well. They would all die. So why exactly was he running so fast right about now? Why wasn't he ducking into rooms or trying to fight the man? Because he knew he couldn't fight him right now?

Or because he knew that his situation would only end in turmoil?

His surroundings began to blur into hues that resembled rot. Nothing made sense when he was running now. It felt as though he was charging down the dark and decrypt hallway, forever. Stuck there in an eternal trance. It was exhausting. He wanted to stop running. To fall to the temptation of resting. This run wasn't like his normal runs, like chasing down his flea. It was slow and mashed. Forced.

The temptation was growing. Oh the temptation to just give up and stop. To let the man take him away and kill him already. Give up was all he heard in his mind, it rang through his head like a bad pop song that he just couldn't get out. But out of all the noise. Out of all the sound that belched out to give up came a voice. A small familiar voice that would tease and just rack up Shizuo's nerves. The fleas voice to be exact.

"Don't give up you stupid protozoan. Not when I need you most you brute." The voice sang like a beautiful lullaby. But this lullaby didn't put Shizuo to sleep. No. This lullaby charged him up. When he looked down to the floor, it no longer resembled the mushed quicksand it once appeared like long ago. The floor was back to its original origin. Dirty and grime infested but sturdy.

He felt the figure now, looming behind him like a bad cold. Shizuo didn't dare turn around for he simply knew, death would come and he wouldn't be able to save the pesky Izaya.

With new found agility Shizuo ran down the corridor no longer feeling forsaken and lost. But strong and filled with purpose. He couldn't give up. Yes their situation looked grim but he had his friends to save. His dear brother to rescue and reassure. And he had to save that annoying and pesky flea of his. He couldn't decide exactly what he felt for the informant but he knew it wasn't hate. But now wasn't really time to decide what he felt for the parasite of the world. He needed to focus on running.

Time just past. That's all it did as the group waited for Shizuo to come. Shinra would check on the past out Izaya. Kyohei would watch over the barricade pacing back and forth like a mad man. And the twin just sat near each other watching their older brother with the worried eyes only a sibling could have.

Sometimes Shinra would try to make himself look presentable, fixing his messy brown hair, rubbing away at the dirt marks on his hands and feet. Most of the time though he worried. Worried for his beloved Celty. Worried for the life of his best friend. Worried.

When the pain of worry got too thick for Shinra he would count the tiles on the floor of the room. Sometimes it would total to 68 other times to 42. He wasn't sure anymore.

"Shizuo…" a deadly sick voice called with a minor groan. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing just to look at the source of the sound. Izaya. The informant had a large sad frown on his face, almost one of a child's when their mother or father leaves for work. His fists were balled up tightly and his chest heaved in air desperately. What exactly was he dreaming about? "Don't leave me please." The informant begged in his sleep, a rare sight for everyone in the room.

After the begging Izaya sat up eyes wide and blood shot, throwing up an ocean of blood on to the floor. Shinra ran to his side, panic struck, as he witnessed the sight before him.

The floor beside the bed was painted a musky green and yellow with red. The colors blended and oozed together forming bunches of green-orange looking shades. Infection in the poor man was confirmed. "I'm gonna die aren't I Shinra?"

Izaya's voice was barely a whisper when he asked this. His bangs covered his once teasing and haughty eyes. Red and yellow slipped out of the corner of his pale lips causing him to look even closer to death then before. "Rest Izaya. You're going to be okay I promise. Shizuo will be back soon. Knowing him he's probably already found the medicine you need and is on his way right now!" Shinra tried for cheerful but it didn't sound this way. The underground doctor sounded more like a faulty voice recording, found in the basement from years ago. Monotone and empty.

He did as he was told and went back to sleep. It didn't take him much to fall back to sleep, a small quiet peaceful sleep. But his face told a different story, one of pain and agony.

All the group could do was watch and wait for Shizuo. Wait. And wait. With nothing but the sound of Izaya's ragged breathing and the deafening silence from outside…

Shizuo managed to lose the stalker after going down multiple hallways and such. Once he lost the figure he decided to rush himself and search for the med kit and the food in one go. Taking a quick glance at the half map half skin he found that the medical supplies were on the same floor as the others. A hallway down from their mini base to be exact. The food however, was on the third floor. For sure that couldn't be accessed, not while Izaya was in the condition he was in now. So he ran, ran all over again just for the flea. Going through the soft glows of light and horrors of darkened hallways, just for Izaya Orihara.

The room he found the med kit in. He ran for it and injured his feet to the point of inflammation, the room. Disgust. Suffering. Regret. All of it just hit at once the very second he opened the door. All of the horrors he had seen before. Nothing could compare.

On the wall pinned by their arms and legs, were his parents and brother. Rot infested the skin of his mother, her flesh peeling off revealing maggots and bone. Her eyes were sewn shut, her mouth as well. Her torso was a giant cavern holding a small dirty white box with a red cross on it. His father broken down the same way only his eyes were falling out, baby maggots crawling up and down the veins and red fleshy wiring that held the eyeball from falling out. In Shizuo's father's stomach was a sturdy green metal box, drenched in blood and maggots.

Kasuka. Poor Kasuka. His forehead held five nails slammed deep within his cranium, holding the star up. His limbs were all gone, chunks of tendons and muscle only remained. His eyes were ripped open wide, stapled open. Half an eye was missing from the left socket, the right fully intact with a grayish white sticky film coating the eyeball. His insides were ripped open, his lower half entirely gone, a note tied to the younger Heiwajima's hanging intestine.

Shizuo's knees gave in to gravity, dragging him down to the floor. His family. Gone. Everything. Lost forever. No longer would he be able to prove to his family that he wasn't a monster. No more would he be able to keep his promise to Kasuka. All his hopes for a future with his family, gone.

A frightening shout sliced the air and hallways, Shizuo's cry of rage and hate heard by all.

In that cry of rage, was pain. The loss of a loved one. The pain was like a rusty dagger being driven through his heart. And there wasn't a single thing he could do about it.

Getting up, Shizuo grabbed the things out of his dead family and removed it. With all the care he could muster up from the pain, Shizuo removed the cadavers from the wall. He moved their bodies next to each other and left after attempting to clean up the bodies. He closed the door behind him and went straight to the base.

Mikado no longer guarded the door, only the filthy remains he left behind. "Shizuo loves Izaya." Shizuo stated knocking on the door. After moving everything with astounding speed, the bodyguard was let in. Only to find that he may lose another person her cared for.

OoOoOo

Emma: Well that's it for today! Sorry for any messy-ness and yeaaa!

_Guest: Thank you! :D_

_Katsura018: Glad you enjoyed that one, here have another! :DD_

_I . Love . Ukes .: I missed you too! Sorry to have kept you waiting! Thanks for the review!_

_Zumika: It is short and I'm so sorry you thought that! D;_

_Don't worry I lost my pills a looong time ago! -w-_

_Ah I see, I'm pretty busy with school as well. :/_

_Oh that would just suck big time. -.-_

_I know she is XD_

_Blackcatlover1: Thanks so much!_

_Glomp-ster: I will my dear! Here's an update!_

Emma: Sorry if it's messy, again I have eyes on me XD

Shinra: BYEEE! TELL NEXT TIME! R&R!


End file.
